Jalousie, mon amie
by Pomme bleue
Summary: Wolfram décide de se rendre sur Terre vérifier la fidélité de Yuuri. Mais ce qu'il découvre une fois là-bas, ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'il pensait trouver.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : _Jalousie, mon amie._

Rating : K+, enfin je crois ^^ Après tout, c'est du shonen-aï

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et c'est bien triste. T_T

Résumé : Wolfram décide de se rendre sur Terre vérifier la fidélité de Yuuri. Mais ce qu'il découvre une fois là-bas, ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'il pensait trouver.

Note de l'auteur : Euh…c'est ma toute première ! * toute contente * Ehh oui, première fanfic écrite et publiée. Ca me fait quelque chose, suis toute émue, xD.

Alors, je ne demande pas d'indulgence, mais soyez pas trop méchants, hein ?

Review ? Pour que je puisse m'améliorer ^o^, hein. Ce serait pas du luxe, je crois.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 1 : « objectif Terre ».**_

Accoudé à son balcon, il regardait le soleil se lever lentement sur Shin Makoku, teintant le ciel d'une jolie couleur rose or. Il dormait seul depuis maintenant quelques semaines, et ne pouvait se calmer.

_Que fait-il ? Avec qui ?_

Même la peinture ne pouvait le distraire de ses préoccupations. De SA préoccupation.

Son Terrien de fiancé. Fiancé qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être. Une demande en mariage impromptue arrivée dans sa vie, sans qu'il put jamais la refuser. Après tout, elle n'était pas de n'importe qui. Dire « non » au Maoh de Shin Makoku, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Question de principe.

_Il es sûrement en train de s'amuser avec des personnes peu fréquentables. Hum, la fidélité et lui… Il ne peut décidément pas s'empêcher de me tromper. Quoique je n'ai jamais eu de preuve. Mais qui a besoin d'une preuve ? Oh non, je suis sûr qu'il va encore s'attirer des ennuis. Il ne manque pas de talent pour ça. Peut être même qu'en ce moment, il est fait prisonnier, ou qu'il moisit déjà en prison, peut –être même qu'il est…non impossible._

En tant que fiancé, il avait, et c'est normal, obligation de veiller sur lui. Mais la tâche se révélait difficile, surtout quand le brun décidait tout à coup de rentrer dans son monde natal. Et qu'il n'avait ensuite aucune possibilité d'envoyer même un message d'apaisement aux gens qui comptaient pour lui, histoire de dire qu'il allait bien. Que son voyage s'était bien passé. Ou qu'ils lui manquaient. Qu'il lui manquait.

Seulement, Shibuya Yuuri se fiche de tout cela. Il laisse ses sujets se débrouiller sans un mot, sans un pigeon. N'est-il pas trop bien en effet pour s'occuper des affaires de son royaume ?

_Je ne peux même pas aller le sauver. Et il est incapable de se débrouiller tout seul, ce boulet. Il faut que je le vois, juste pour m'assurer qu'il va bien._

Le mazoku soupira. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il avait mûri un plan. D'une redoutable efficacité. Il l'avait intitulé mystérieusement « Objectif Terre ».

Le principe était diaboliquement enfantin : chaque jour, il se rendait au Temple Shinou. Chaque jour, il entrait dans la salle réservée à la grande prêtresse, Ulrike. Et là, le vrai jeu commençait, et cela se révélait parfois amusant : parler de Yuuri pendant des heures n'avait jamais été un problème. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Mais impossible d'en dire autant d'Ulrike.

Le blond se retrouvait toujours devant les portes du temple, chassé par des prêtresses obéissant scrupuleusement aux ordres d'une autre, excédée et à bout de nerf.

_Attends-moi. J'arrive. La victoire est proche, je le sens._

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage d'ange. Faire craquer la grande prêtresse au point qu'elle l'envoie sur Terre pour avoir la paix, ce n'est pas vraiment mature. Mais c'est assuré de marcher. Ulrike avait déjà essayé de lui interdire l'entrée, mais en tant que membre des dix familles nobles, il avait toujours réussit à contourner l'interdiction.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Yuuri, je vais venir t'aider. Car tu as toujours besoin d'aide. Mauviette._

Le ciel prenait désormais ses habituels reflets bleus azur. Il était temps de se rendre au Temple Shinou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il glissait silencieusement dans les couloirs du château du Serment du Sang. Passant devant les tableaux des deux figures les plus emblématiques, il se stoppa subitement. Les sourcils froncés, il jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux au Grand sage.

_Et toi ? Quelle est vraiment ta relation avec Yuuri ? Tu caches sûrement des informations, toi qui le suit sur Terre et peut surprendre ses actions. Mais tu ne voudras jamais rien dire, n'est-ce- pas ?_

Il grogna. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu comprendre Murata, le grand sage. Ou plutôt sa réincarnation. Qui semblait toujours au courant des évènements bien avant qu'ils adviennent, et ne disait jamais rien à personne. Légèrement agaçant. Légèrement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? », s'éleva une voix ténébreuse.

Le mazoku blond sursauta et se retourna.

« Gwendal ! Bonjour, ani-ue. Je me balade, comme tu le vois. Je n'ai pas le droit de me promener dans le château ? »

Le grand brun à l'air antipathique haussa un sourcil. Son frère était un peu trop sur la défensive.

« Tu as le droit, là n'est pas la question. Je te demande ce que tu fabriques à fixer le portrait du Grand sage comme si tu t'apprêtais à commettre un meurtre. Ou un enlèvement. Ou autre chose de particulièrement douloureux.

-Tu te fais des idées. Jamais je ne toucherais au Grand Sage. C'est impossible.

_Yuuri m'en voudrait. Mmf, mais si un jour il l'ordonne, ce sera avec plaisir._

-Tu aurais trop peur de faire de la peine à notre Roi ?

_Comment peut-il lire aussi bien dans mon esprit ? Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas frères pour rien. N'empêche que ça peut être embêtant._

Le blond détourna la tête.

« Je n'y avais même pas songé. Je ne pense pas en permanence à ce que peut ressentir Yuuri, vis à vis de mes actions. J'ai une vie en dehors de lui. »

_Je me le demande. J'ai du mal désormais à imaginer une vie sans lui. Mon corps et mon esprit se sont tous deux habitués à sa présence._

Le grand mazoku reprit d'un air las :

« Au fait, je me suis rendu hier au Temple Shinou. Ulrike requérait ma venue. »

_Hmm, ça sent mauvais._

« Elle voulait me parler d'un problème. Apparemment, tous les jours, dans ces heures-là, un mazoku gêneur dont je ne citerai pas le nom vient l'embêter. En lui parlant sans interruption des problèmes existentiels d'un certain Roi. Elle plaide qu'elle n'est pas psychologue… »

_Aïe. Pas de chance. Il a fallu que mon frère rencontre Ulrike avant la fin du plan._

« …et se demande ce qui le pousse à agir ainsi. Cela a commencé brutalement, et apparemment ça ne s'arrête pas. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? »

Le blond ouvrit vers lui des grands yeux verts innocents.

« Je pense que tu en fais trop, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va sûrement finir par se lasser.

-C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Le connaissant, il se pourrait bien que non. Il est très tenace.

Gwendal croisa les bras en soupirant :les sourcils au dessus des yeux verts avaient frémis. Un éclair avait traversé le regard.

_Comment je suis censé prendre ça ? Bon, il faut se sortir de cette situation épineuse._

« Tu crois ? … Enfin, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller. A plus tard ! »

Il s'avança rapidement, mais l'autre lui coupa la route en tendant son bras gauche.

« Tu as l'intention de te rendre où, exactement ? »

-J'ai le droit d'aller où bon me semble.

La voix devint gravissimement menaçante.

« Où ? »

_Mauvais, tout ça. Pas le choix. Il ne me fait pas peur, c'est juste que…_

« Autour du château. Pour…euh…courir. Oui, c'est ça, je vais courir tous les matins. »

_J'espère qu'il n'ira pas vérifier._

« Tu ne détestais pas ça, à l'origine ? Sa majesté se plaignait de toi, qui l'accompagnait en râlant. »

_Vraiment, il a fait ça ? Yuuri !_

« Eh bien, les gens changent, n'est ce pas ? Et, oh ! OH ! Un ours-abeille ! »

Le blond avait pointé son doigt devant son champ de vision. Gwendal, déconcentré, tourna la tête vers…le vide. Il reprit sa position initiale calmement.

« Qu'est ce que tu rac… ? Wolfram ? Wolfram ! »

_Ne pas regarder en arrière. Ne pas regarder en arrière. Si tu n'as aucun moyen de vaincre, trompe l'ennemi et enfuis-toi._

Le blond courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il s'était échappé, mais son frère le retrouverait rapidement. La situation était grave. Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour l'occuper, histoire qu'il ne pense plus à lui. C'était décidé : aujourd'hui, il mettrait le point final à son plan. Et enfin, si Shinou est avec lui, il pourra aller sur Terre. Vérifier que son fiancé est fid…euh…va bien.

Il commençait à s'essouffler.

_Gwendal doit me chercher en ce moment même. Une solution, vite…une solution…_

Ses yeux s'arrondirent soudain. Il l'avait la solution ! L'ennemi juré du brun, la seule personne qui était capable de le terrifier au point de le transformer en proie. Il lui suffisait donc de mettre la main sur…et il se cogna de plein fouet à quelqu'un.

_Aïe. Vite, courir !_

« Excusez-moi, je dois rep… »

Des cheveux rouges.

« Anissina ? Ah ! Parfait ! Euh…ah ! Gwendal te cherche ! Il a quelque chose d'extrêmement important à te dire ! »

L'inventrice du château se frotta la tête en grognant que les femmes ne devaient pas être aussi maltraitées, mais reprit vite ses esprits.

-Gwendal ? Ca tombe bien, ma nouvelle invention n'attend plus que d'être testée. Houhou ! Gwendal ! …Gwendal ? Où es-tu ? »

_Et voilà. Facile. Une telle chance !_

Les yeux verts s'assombrirent.

_C'est bien ce qu'on appelle une chance…de cocu._

Il reprit brutalement sa course, comme s'il n'était pas même fatigué. Dans la cour, Dacarscos avait préparé son cheval, comme chaque matin. Il lui racontait qu'il allait faire des courses en ville. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses oignons.

Arrivé au Temple, il aperçut trois soldats postés devant les grandes portes.

_Ca, c'est pour moi._

Il appuya légèrement sur les flancs de son cheval, qui réagit au quart de tour. Il arrivait devant l'entrée au galop. Les portes étaient ouvertes, mais les soldats s'obstinaient à rester devant.

Puis, se rendant compte du danger _un mazoku blond avec un caractère connu et redouté_ ils finirent par s'écarter.

Il sourit. Et passa les portes. Sauta à bas de son cheval.

« Seigneur von Bielefelt, les hommes sont interd… »

Mais il n'écoutait pas. Traversant difficilement la cour à toutes jambes…

_…c'est que je manque d'entraînement, à pied…_

…il finit par pénétrer en trombe dans la salle principale. Comme à son habitude, il fut surpris par le calme et le silence de la pièce. L'atmosphère n'était pas pesante, et pourtant elle inspirait le respect.

Il s'avança.

« Bonjour, Ulrike. »

La prêtresse ne s'étonna pas de sa présence. Elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard, ni même un signe. A genoux, les mains jointes, devant l'autel de Shinou, ses longs cheveux gris argenté lui arrivant à la taille…elle priait.

« Je m'excuse de vous déranger…

_…c'est pour la bonne cause…_

…mais j'ai des problèmes avec Yuuri. »

Cela doit faire la centième fois qu'elle entend cette phrase. Je lui ai toujours parlé des soucis de Yuuri pour gouverner, mais là, je passe à la vitesse supérieure. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, aujourd'hui est mon dernier espoir.

« Ulrike, j'aimerai vous parler d'amour. »

Elle se tendit, puis soupira d'une manière désespérée.

_g ?_

Elle se releva, et le regarda. Elle semblait porter le malheur du monde sur ses épaules, à cet instant précis.

« Seigneur von Bielfelt, que puis-je faire pour que vous cessiez enfin votre…manège ? »

_ga ?_

« Je veux aller sur Terre.

-Je m'en doutais. »

_gag ?_

« Vous acceptez de m'y envoyer ? Quelque chose est peut-être arrivée à Sa Majesté. Je me dois d'aller vérifier. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

Elle soupira encore une fois.

_gagn ?_

Elle pesait le pour et le contre.

« Si c'est à ce prix que j'achète ma liberté…Vous n'avez vraiment aucun scrupule, Seigneur von Bielefelt…hmm…enfin…

_gagné ?_

…j'accepte. »

_Gagné !_

Quelques instants plus tard, Wolfram von Bielefelt s'enfonçait dans un abîme noirâtre, qui avait un goût de victoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (toujours) pas. T_T

Note: Merci encore pour les reviews! (je me répète, je sais, mais j'en suis super contente ^^) C'est vrai qu'Ulrike s'est fait avoir bêtement, la pauvre. J'ai pitié, surtout qu'elle risque bien de se faire engueuler (pardon) par ce cher Gwendal xD

En ce qui concerne la suite, j'essaie de faire un chapitre tous les vendredis. D'ailleurs, c'est bien la galère là, car je suis en pleine montagne :)

Mais voilà le chapitre 2! Yeah! Bonne lecture! (Et j'adooore les reviews, ça aide à progresser xD)

_**Chapitre 2 : Arrivée sur Terre.**_

Une tête blonde sortit précipitamment de la baignoire, et aspira une grande bouffée d'air. On eût dit qu'elle allait se noyer. Ses mouvements firent rebondir l'eau de part et d'autre, en déversant une partie sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain. Wolfram s'ébroua. Son uniforme était trempé ! Mais bon, il y était. Un sourire semi-heureux, semi-manipulateur éclaira son visage. Sur Terre. Monde natal du Maoh de Shinmakoku.

« Yuu-chan ? Tu étais reparti ? »

_Oups. Miko-chan._

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Yuu-ch…euh…Wolf-chan ? »

Wolfram se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé. Il avait l'impression de se comporter comme Yuuri, et cela l'agaçait. A croire que son fiancé déteignait sur lui. Il se retrouvait dans une situation anormale, et n'avait même pas réfléchi à une stratégie. Comme Yuuri, il s'était jeté au hasard dans les ennuis, n'écoutant certainement pas sa tête.

« Bonjour, Haha-ue. »

La mère du Maoh joignit les mains.

« Que je suis contente de te voir, Wolf-chan ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix chantante. Mais, euh…tu es venu voir Yuuri ? Il n'est pas encore rentré du lycée, tu sais. »

Wolfram analysa très vite la situation.

_Dans le cas présent, mentir n'est pas la bonne solution. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un ou une allié(e)._

-Mama-chan, euh…c'est délicat à expliquer. Je ne pense pas vraiment que Yuuri me soit… comment dire ? …fidèle. Et…je voulais…

_C'est moi, ou je suis en train de raconter mes problèmes avec Yuuri à la personne la plus appropriée, soit la mère de Yuuri ?_

Miko-chan n'en parut pas bouleversée ni choquée. Au contraire, un rose émerveillée teinta ses joues.

« Ohh ! Wolf-chan ! C'est si mignon de ta part de t'inquiéter comme ça! Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que Yuuri… »

_Toujours pareil. J'en ai assez qu'on m'en fasse la remarque. J'en ai assez qu'on me dise que je suis parano, ou trop jaloux. C'est mon fiancé, il n'a pas le droit de…il ne devrait se soucier que de moi._

Là, Miko-chan surprit la tête baissée du mazoku. Ses mèches blondes cachaient ses yeux, mais sa bouche était elle-même imperceptiblement tordue.

Elle eut soudain une très forte envie de serrer Wolfram dans ses bras, mais se retint. A la place, elle déclara :

« Bon. Je ne sais pas si c'est contre mon statut de mère, mais j'ai envie de t'aider Wolfram. »

Le beau blond releva la tête, tout content.

« Merci Haha-ue ! »

Miko lui sourit et réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Je suppose que Yuuri ne doit pas savoir que tu es sur Terre. »

Wolfram hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

_C'est une bonne question._

« Vérifier les contacts de Yuuri. Le suivre, » répondit-il avec l'air de quelqu'un contrôlant parfaitement la situation.

_Ca, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

Miko-chan prit un air surpris.

« Mais, il va forcément te reconnaître, et puis, où veux-tu dormir…que vas-tu manger…tu ne peux pas rester habillé comme ça… »

_Dormir ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai._

La mère de Yuuri continuait son monologue, énumérant les problèmes que probablement Wolfram allait rencontrer. Soudain, elle se tut. Des bruits de pas, puis une poignée que l'on tourne. Et enfin, « je suis rentré ! » s'exclama une voix claire.

Wolfram sursauta. Il aurait reconnu cette voix parmi des centaines d'autres. Le manque qu'il ressent habituellement durant son absence lui étreignit la poitrine pour enfin se changer en apaisement : il l'avait retrouvée, cette voix. Aussitôt, il se sentit plus léger, et eut l'impression que ses problèmes s'envolaient.

Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas du tout le cas.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Yuu-chan ! »

Miko grimaça. Elle s'était efforcée de rendre sa voix la plus naturelle possible, mais un léger tremblement l'avait trahie.

« Mère ? s'étonna Yuuri au rez-de-chaussée. Tout va bien ? »

Wolfram avait envie de sortir de la salle de bain et d'aller serrer dans ses bras son fiancé. C'était une de ses faiblesses. Ne pouvoir résister à Yuuri. Ce devait être pour cela qu'il ne pouvait jamais rester trop longtemps fâché contre Yuuri au sujet de ses infidélités.

Le brun, intrigué, commençait à monter les escaliers. L'heure était grave.

_Mon plan va donc tomber à l'eau dès mon arrivée ?_

Alors que la situation semblait perdue, Miko-chan réagit. Elle saisit un peignoir, le fit enfiler à Wolfram et lui mit une serviette sur les cheveux. Elle sortit alors en vitesse de la salle de bain, et se retrouva nez à nez avec son fils. Repli stratégique devant la salle de bain, histoire que Yuuri n'aie pas envie d'aller y faire un tour. Le dos collé à la porte, elle sourit.

« Ta journée s'est bien passé, Yuu-chan ?

-Ca va », répondit-il en se demandant pourquoi sa mère avait l'air si coupable.

La chambre de Yuuri se trouvait à quelques mètres de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea innocemment vers celle-ci.

« Je vais me reposer. »

Il poussa sa porte, la referma, puis colla son oeil droit sur le trou de la serrure.

_C'est trop simple. Je le sens mal. Yuuri est curieux, d'habitude._

Miko, se croyant en sécurité, soupira de soulagement. Immédiatement, elle retourna à l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

_Mauvais. Yuuri va tout découvrir._

Yuuri écarquilla les yeux. Ainsi, sa mère lui cachait bien quelque chose. Il rouvrit la porte et fit quelques pas sur la pointe des pieds à la vitesse d'un escargot.

La mère du Maoh était entrée dans la pièce.

« Il va arriver, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Wolfram cligna les yeux en signe d'assentiment.

_Elle a tout prévu. Franchement, c'est admirable, je suis impressionné._

Pendant que sa mère et son fiancé s'activait silencieusement, Yuuri se rapprochait de son but à pas de loup. Devant la porte, il marqua une pause, puis l'ouvrit à la volée.

Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le laissa tout surpris. Sa mère, debout derrière le fauteuil en face de la coiffeuse, penchée sur le visage d'une jeune fille. Du moins, il le pensait. Impossible de distinguer ses traits, avec la couche de crème sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient eux aussi entièrement recouverts d'une serviette bleue, et son corps d'un peignoir. En y réfléchissant bien, SON peignoir !

Miko tourna précipitamment la tête vers lui, avec une moue faussement indignée.

« Yuu-chan ! En voilà des façons ! Tu m'as fait peur. »

Yuuri se sentit alors embarrassé.

« Mère, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, je croyais…

En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il croyait. Le détective Yuuri avait juste pris le dessus, et il s'était vu démanteler un réseau de trafiquants. Chez lui. Bah oui, pourquoi pas ?

« Et la pauvre Hina qui me disait qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voie dans cet état… »

La première idée de Yuuri fut de répondre : 'ça, je comprends tout à fait', mais à la place il s'exclama :

« Hina ?

- La nièce de la dame qui habite la grande maison qui fait l'angle de la rue. Bon, je suppose qu'il faut vous présenter. Yuu-chan, Hina va habiter quelques temps chez nous. Elle n'aura qu'à prendre la chambre de Shori, il est parti à son entraînement dans les montagnes avec Bob. Sa tante a des problèmes de santé, elle est à l'hôpital. »

Le côté compatissant de Yuuri prit le dessus, et il sourit sincèrement.

« Oh, je vois. Désolé, vraiment. »

Sa main droite passa derrière sa tête et attrapa une mèche de cheveux noirs, qu'il tritura.

« Donc, Yuu-chan, je te présente Hina. Hina, mon fils Yuuri. »

La tête ensevelie fit un mouvement d'acquiescement. Une petite voix en sortit :

« Enchanté(e).

-De même, répondit le brun. Euh…pardon encore de vous avoir dérangées, je…j'y vais. »

Ce fut un Yuuri un brin perplexe qui s'allongea sur son lit. Vraiment, il commençait à dérailler. Il lui avait semblé, mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, avoir reconnu cette voix. Elle avait été maquillée, changée, mais elle lui rappelait le timbre aigu qu'en prenait une autre lorsque son propriétaire était en colère. Il soupira. Comme toujours, sur Terre et sur Shin Makoku, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Wolfram. Cela en devenait inquiétant. Pourquoi lui particulièrement, et pourquoi pas Conrad, Gwendal, Gunther… ?

Dans un même temps, dans la salle de bain, la tension retombait.

_Je peux maintenant m'autoriser à penser. Je…Miko-chan a été formidable. Elle m'a sauvé. Je…je suis fier d'être son fils. (ou futur, mais c'est pareil !) Sinon, Yuuri paraît fatigué, ou plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Oh, je dois sûrement me faire des idées._

« Ouf ! s'exclama Miko. On l'a échappé belle, n'est ce pas, Hina ? »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Wolfram.

« Oui ! Merci beaucoup, Haha-ue. »

Il avait envie de rire maintenant. De relâcher la pression. Son cœur avait battu à une telle vitesse pendant ces instants. Il voulait respirer désormais.

« Il va falloir te déguiser maintenant. »

_Déguiser ?_

Devant le regard interrogateur de Wolfram, elle continua :

« Heureusement, Jennifer a tout ce qu'il faut ! »

Miko avait toujours rêvé d'être espionne. Il lui arrivait de sortir de chez elle costumée et de filer un parfait inconnu, juste pour le fun. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et entraîna un Wolfram admiratif dans son antre…le grenier.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. T_T

Note: Yeah! Le troisième chapitre! (Sans blague?) Ouais, en fait j'ai rien d'autre à dire sauf merci pour les reviews! Voilà, et ah aussi, faut pas m'en vouloir, les titres de chapitres ça n'a jamais été mon truc... En plus, je crois que ça s'aggrave avec le temps. J'explique: je commence un chapitre, je lui donne un vieux nom, et après, je peux plus m'en dépétrer. Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie. :)

**Chapitre 3 Une nuit agitée**

_Je ne peux pas. Oh non, je ne peux pas. C'est tout simplement au dessus de mes forces. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas vraiment la première fois._

Wolfram jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir.

_C'est suicidaire._

« Hina-chan ? » demanda la voix inquiète de Miko.

Inquiète ? Non, amusée plutôt. Impatiente aussi.

_Je ne peux pas descendre. Yuuri va me voir comme ça !_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que Wolfram aurait dû descendre pour le dîner. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

_Yuuri ne sera jamais dupe !_

Wolfram respira deux, trois fois profondément.

_Calme, calme. Non ! Tu ne vas pas au devant d'une mort certaine !_

Il esquissa un sourire dans la glace. Il eut envie de se faire coucou, pour se donner du courage, mais bon, se retint et sortit du grenier. Désespéré, il prit conscience qu'il allait devoir descendre deux escaliers pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

Une marche, deux marches, trois marches. Tout va bien. Mais c'est impossible de marcher avec ses satanés trucs !

Il regarda ses chaussures en les haïssant de toute son âme. Si en plus elles étaient à sa taille ! Mais non, elles étaient trop petites, car appartenant à la mère de Yuuri. Et ça lui faisait un mal de chien !

« Hina-chan ? »

Wolfram combattait la dernière marche. (32 ennemis en tout).

Quand il l'eut enfin remporté, il dut se rappeler où il était pour ne pas pousser de cris de victoire.

_Je viens de faire le plus facile ! Au secours !_

Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire patienter ses hôtes plus longtemps. Il pénétra dans la salle à manger.

Yuuri, déjà assis, attendait. Il entendit des pas, et leva la tête. Et resta subjugué.

Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille d'une beauté inimaginable. De longs cheveux bruns lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Elle portait une robe très courte, bleue, et sur ses jambes, des collants noirs. Des seins magnifiquement bien proportionnés, des fesses de même… Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était incroyablement sexy et attirante. Il en rougit de confusion, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas. Il croisa son regard. De grands yeux bleus magnifiques, soulignés par une frange fine. Yuuri crut y lire une foule d'émotions. De l'embarras, de la joie, de la détermination, et…de la peur ? De quoi cette fille avait donc si peur ?

« Ah, Hina-chan, s'exclama Miko l'air très fière d'elle, tu es très jolie ! »

Il n'a pas capté ? Il n'a vraiment pas capté ? Ce boulet ! Même pas capable de reconnaître son fiancé ! Qu'est ce que ce soutien-gorge me serre, c'est inconfortable ! Et avec des mouchoirs dedans…Ah ! Tiens, c'est marrant, Yuuri est tout rouge, je me demande à quoi il pense…

Yuuri reprit conscience et sortit de sa contemplation avec regrets. Il fixa son assiette. Il avait très envie, sans savoir pourquoi, de se lever et de serrer Hina, _car elle s'appelle Hina, c'est ça ?_ contre lui.

Le repas fut assez silencieux. Hina ne parlait pas, sa voix pouvant la trahir. Yuuri était émotionnellement perturbé, et Miko les observait tous les deux en se disant qu'ils formaient décidément un beau couple. Les seules paroles prononcées furent pour demander la sauce, ou encore souhaiter bon appétit. Ambiance.

_Yuuri est étrange. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi peu bavard. Des fois au Château on dirait qu'il fait un concours avec Greta. Mais là, quelque chose le perturbe, je le sais. Et ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir une inconnue à sa table. Sa deuxième copine l'a largué ? Tricheur…_

Après le repas, Hina se leva lentement de table. Elle/il souhaitait particulièrement éviter Yuuri. Peine perdue. Ayant gravit l'escalier assez vaillamment, à quelques pas de la chambre de Shori, elle/il crut en la victoire.

« Hina-san ? »

Ah, zut.

Elle se retourna, ses cheveux brassant une grande quantité d'air.

« Oui ? » couina-t-elle.

Couiner était la seule manière de cacher le vrai son de sa voix, et cela risquait de plus de faire fuir Yuuri, cela n'étant pas vraiment agréable aux oreilles. Double bénéfice.

« Hum…je voulais te dire…je suis désolé, je me doute que tu dois t'inquiéter et…si je peux t'aider… »

_M'inquiéter ? A propos de quoi ? Le fait qu'il me trompe ? Non, il ne sait pas que c'est moi, ce boulet. Bah, alors ?_

« Oui, je me souviens quand Shori avait été opéré de l'appendicite, j'étais venu le voir à l'hôpital… »

_Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte ?_

« …Alors, j'espère que ta tante ira mieux très vite. »

_Ma tante ?_

…

…

_Ahhh ma tante ! Celle chez qui je suis sensé(e) habiter !_

« Hum, oui. J'espère aussi. Merci de t'inquiéter.

_Pff, on courait droit à la catastrophe._

-Tu as mal à la gorge ? s'inquiéta Yuuri.

-Oui.

_Occupe toi de tes oignons ! Toi et ta gentillesse à la noix._

-Ah. D'accord. Et puis, tu sais Hina-san, je voulais savoir, on ne se serait pas déjà vus ? tu me dis quelque chose…tu vas dans quel lycée ?

_Euh…il essaie de me piéger ou quoi ?_

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis dans ton lycée. D'ailleurs, je t'y ai déjà croisé. Avec des filles. »

Autant que cette conversation serve à quelque chose. Et puis, tout pour le détourner de cette voie dangereuse. Arrêtons de parler lycée, n'est ce pas, Yuuri ?

Yuuri prit un air surpris.

« Ah bon, s'étonna-t-il, pourtant je ne suis généralement qu'avec Murata.. »

_Je vais définitivement commettre un meurtre sur la personne du Grand Sage._

Histoire de mettre fin plus vite à la conversation, Hina bailla plutôt bruyamment.

« Oh, tu es fatiguée ? Je te laisse alors. Bonne nuit, Hina-san.

-Merci. Toi aussi, Yuuri. »

Une lueur passa dans le regard du Maoh, mais il cacha vite son trouble.

Hina se glissa dans la chambre de Shori, le cœur battant. Wolfram retira sa perruque prestement.

_Ca me gratte, ce truc._

Miko avait installé un matelas à côté du lit de Shori, Wolfram ayant refusé de dormir dans le même lit que lui, même en changeant les draps. Il s'allongea et fixa le plafond.

_Je dois découvrir ce qui tracasse Yuuri. Demain, je le suis. Mais je ne peux pas me rhabiller en Hina, ce tricheur me remarquerait et trouverait ça bizarre._

Soudain, Wolfram se releva. Il passa une chemise de nuit prêtée par Miko, et poussa sans bruit la porte de la chambre de Shori.

_Yuuri est peut être malade ? On dit qu'une personne en bonne santé dort bien._

Inquiet, il se faufila dans la chambre de Yuuri. Le brun dormait sur le dos. Sa respiration inégale émettait un petit sifflement. Son visage semblait comme…torturé.

_Yuuri… Qu'est ce que tu caches ? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, et ça me blesse..._

Wolfram s'approcha du lit et passa sa main droite dans les cheveux bruns de Yuuri. Ils étaient doux, le beau blond sourit au contact agréable sous ses doigts.

« Mhm », lâcha Yuuri dans un soupir de contentement.

Sa respiration se calma. Il soupira. Pendant un instant, il parut apaisé, comme si un beau rêve le soustrayait soudain à son cauchemar. Mais bientôt le noir reprit le dessus, ainsi que les tourments de Yuuri.

_J'aurais envie de tenter quelque chose. Pour le calmer. Juste ça, et je m'en vais._

Wolfram plaça son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son fiancé. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et le parfum de Yuuri emplit sa tête d'émotions étranges. Les mêmes qui le troublaient durant les nuits qu'ils passaient côte à côte. Le beau mazoku crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du Maoh. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle douceur.

Une foule de sensations l'envahit, et il eut envie de plus. Raffermir le contact avec cet être. Le garder tout contre lui, ne jamais le lâcher. Lui appartenir, et réciproquement.

Mais pourtant, il s'écarta. Le Maoh avait plongé dans un sommeil paisible, le sourire revenu sur ses lèvres.

_A quoi bon me bercer d'illusions ? Pour lui, cette histoire de fiançailles n'est qu'une mascarade._

Wolfram soupira tristement, et regagna ses quartiers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (un jour, je trouverai une façon originale de faire mes disclaimers^^)

Note: Aha! Je suis très contente, car c'est là que je trouve que l'histoire prend un tournant. Bon, c'est pas mon chapitre préféré, mais je l'aime bien. (voilà, vous êtes super contents xD)

Chapitre 4 : Ennuis.

**Flash back**

_Yuuri Shibuya était d'un naturel optimiste. Pourtant, ce soir-là, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire. Les mots de Murata résonnaient dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit._

_« Tu es un ami déplorable, Shibuya. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »_

_Il n'avait, à sa connaissance, rien fait qui eût pu provoquer un tel clash. Il en était resté comme deux ronds de flan, et Murata en avait profité pour s'enfuir. Yuuri avait eu envie de lui crier « Lâche » et « Justice ! » , mais il n'était pas seulement en colère. Triste aussi. Son beau monde s'effritait. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que Murata le laisse tomber. _

_En y réfléchissant, c'était étrange. Murata avait besoin de ses pouvoirs pour voyager jusqu'à Shin Makoku. Ou peut-être avait-il abandonné son pays comme il avait abandonné son meilleur ami. 4000 ans de loyaux services au Roi Shinou partis en fumée. C'est tout de même idiot._

_« A moins qu'il aie changé sans que je m'en rende compte, » pensa Yuuri tandis qu'il passait un grand portail vert. _

_Il rentrait du lycée. La soirée ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'avait été la journée. Il passait comme d'habitude par le parc, moyen le plus rapide de rentrer chez lui. Le soleil brillait. En temps normal, il aurait harcelé Murata jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de jouer au baseball. Il pouvait dire adieu à tout cela désormais. _

_Il jeta un regard triste aux parterres de fleurs. Des jonquilles. Qui lui rappelaient une certaine chevelure blonde. Et le beau mazoku au caractère bien trempé qui vivait en dessous. _

_Soudain, il entendit le craquement d'une branche. Relevant la tête précipitamment, il aperçut une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Ses cheveux longs suivaient le mouvement de la brise. Ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence._

_Et elle fixait le Maoh attentivement. Yuuri sentit des frissons le parcourir sous l'intensité de ce regard._

_Comme Yuuri ne semblait pas décidé à faire un pas, elle avança. _

_« Shibuya Yuuri,» déclara-t-elle._

_Le brun sursauta. Elle connaissait son prénom ? Il vérifia au cas où, mais non, elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de son lycée._

_Il acquiesça. La fille sourit. Yuuri eut peur._

_« Ken Murata », commença-t-elle lentement._

_Yuuri prit un air indifférent, mais elle ne fut pas dupe. Un éclair de tristesse et de déception était passé dans ses yeux. Le sourire s'élargit._

_« J'espère qu'il va mieux, mais j'en doute très fort, aux vues de son état »._

_Le maoh fronça les sourcils. Mieux ? Murata n'allait pas mal, alors pourquoi mieux ? _

_La fille émit un petit bruit terrifiant et indistinct. Après mûres réflexions, Yuuri comprit qu'elle riait. Il lui lança un regard noir, celui-là même qu'il utilisait avant de proclamer sa « justice » foudroyante. Cela n'atteint cependant pas sa cible, et la fille continuait de le fixer avec un air goguenard. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il parle, qu'il la questionne, limite qu'il l'insulte. Une réaction. Elle en rirait de plus belle. _

_« Je ne savais pas qu'il était malade », lâcha Yuuri d'une voix éteinte, avant de se détourner. Il passera par le parc une autre fois, là il n'en avait plus trop envie._

_« Il n'est pas malade il est mort. » asséna la fille._

_La phrase cloua le Maoh au sol. Son cœur rata un battement. Yuuri pensa soudain que ses organes devaient se trouver à ses pieds, tellement il se sentait…vide. Il inspira un bon coup. L'air lui semblait dégager un parfum morbide. Là, tout de suite maintenant, il avait envie de vomir. De cracher sur ces atrocités fausses qu'elle lui déballait. Car ce ne pouvait être vrai. Cela faisait juste trop mal. _

_Le soleil était terne, le ciel ennuyeux, la vie inintéressante. Yuuri commençait à sombrer._

_« Ou c'est tout comme », finit par avouer la fille, qui avait craint un instant que son sujet ne lui file entre les doigts par suicide mental._

_Yuuri releva la tête d'un coup. Son cou le fit souffrir. La nature avait retrouvé un semblant de vie. Une lueur, au plus profond de lui, naissait. Elle était blanche, pure. Elle avait un nom, l' 'espoir'._

_Cette même lumière qui lui avait rendu d'abord Conrad, mais aussi Wolfram. Quand Yuuri pensait ne plus jamais rire, n'être plus que le fantôme de lui même, cette lueur l'avait sauvé du précipice. Il avait confiance en elle, elle ferait vivre son (ex) meilleur ami. _

_Il se positionna face à sa tortionnaire._

_« Où est t-il ? gronda le brun d'une voix menaçante. _

_-Je ne sais pas, qui ça déjà ? Ah, le petit qui criait comme une fille.. ? Vraiment pas une once de courage, celui-là. Mérite pas de vivre, c'est tout. »_

_Le Maoh s'avança à pas lourd, ses cheveux aux épaules, ses yeux étirés. Ce n'était plus le gentil Yuuri Shibuya, mais un Roi ivre de colère. _

_« Toi ! Qui es-tu pour décider de la vie et de la mort ? Tu t'en est pris à un jeune homme innocent. Moi, Shibuya Yuuri, 27__ème__ Maoh de Shin Makoku, je demande .. 'JUSTI..' »_

_Il se tut. La fille avait sorti un objet de sa poche. Et ce fut-elle qui prit le contrôle de la conversation. Avec le sourire, s'il vous plaît. _

_« Bien. Je vois que le 27__ème__ Maoh de Shin Makoku a du bon sens. Me tuer ne fera que s'envoler tes chances d'un jour retrouver ton ami. Tu l'as compris. Félicitations. Maintenant, je vais profiter de l'emprise que j'ai sur toi. Que dirais-tu de perdre toutes les personnes qui comptent pour toi, une par une ? J'ai commencé par la plus accessible. Mais le pauvre va se sentir bien seul, j'ai des amis à lui amener. Il fait noir, là où il est, il doit espérer un éclat de lumière, un feu peut être… »_

_Yuuri paraissait au bord de la folie. Se cheveux claquaient par l'action du vent et une aura bleue remplie de pouvoir destructeur s'accrocha à sa peau, à ses vêtements. Le pouvoir se déversait par tous les moyens. Trop contenu, il voulait …sortir, faire souffrir, tuer, lacérer. _

_« … Il doit avoir faim, aussi. Il ne dirait pas non à un peu de ce merveilleux curry… »_

_Yuuri tremblait. La force de contrôler ce pouvoir était phénoménale. Un mouvement trop brusque et quelqu'un finirait carbonisé, foudroyé, et ce ne serait pas lui. _

_« …ou alors une présence enfantine lui serait bénéfique. Qu'on lui raconte des histoires. Il s'ennuie… »_

_Le corps de Yuuri luttait. Pris de violents spasmes. Il combattait sa nature même. Le pouvoir lui déchirait les entrailles, lui entaillait la peau, lui torturait le cerveau. _

_« …Tu es à ma merci, Shibuya Yuuri, conclut le diable comme si c'était nécessaire. Un peu de bonne volonté de ta part pourrait arranger les choses. Maintenant, tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens. Ton corps, je le veux. Demain, à 9h, tu seras ici, tu m'attendras. »_

_Le cerveau de Yuuri s'était bloqué sur un retardateur. Il allait exploser, s'en était trop. Déjà l'aura bleue s'était étendue, et formait une bulle de pouvoir autour de lui. A l'intérieur, le souffle bleu tournoyait._

_« Je te laisse, Shibuya Yuuri. Ne parle de ceci à personne, sois naturel. Ou… »_

_Elle déposa l'objet au sol en riant._

_Yuuri laissa ses yeux dériver vers lui, puis quand il les porta plus haut, la fille avait disparu. S'approchant, il se saisit de l'objet et le rangea dans sa poche. _

_Enfin, il laissa son pouvoir éclater en lumière, carbonisant tout dans un rayon de cinq mètres. On croirait à une météorite, ou quoi que ce soit de non-magique. _

_Le visage impassible, les cheveux courts, le corps semblant comme à son habitude, Yuuri rentra chez lui, les lunettes de Murata dans sa poche._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ehh non, toujours pas. xD

Note: Je m'en voulais terriblement de ne pas l'avoir fait au chapitre dernier, alors merci pour les reviews! xD Nan franchement j'suis super contente quand j'en ai, alors je suis très reconnaissante :) C'est tout, merci merci merci et voilà le 5 (non, je n'ai pas fait de progrès pour les titres -')^^

**Chapitre 5 : Filature et cœur en miettes.**

« Mère, je vais me promener !

-C'est Maman, Yuu-chan ! »

La pendule indiquait 8h45. Sitôt la porte refermée, un sifflement retentit. Un garçon brun avec de grosses lunettes surgit brusquement d'un placard. Il épousseta se vêtements rapidement, vérifia son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée. Ses grands yeux bleus le détaillèrent, passant de ses baskets trop grandes à ses habits de lycéen normal, puis il parut satisfait du résultat.

_Ca va, on ne me reconnaît pas. En même temps, Miko-chan et moi nous sommes quand même levés tôt ce matin pour ma préparation. La coloration, ce n'était pas de la tarte. Mais je ne suis pas fâché du résultat. Côté habits, porter les anciens vêtements de Shori me…froisse quelque peu. Comme Miko-chan l'a dit, c'était ça, ou les talons. Euh…pas trop dur de choisir._

_Sinon, ce que ces lentilles peuvent être embêtantes. Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de rouspéter. Je dois me dépêcher._

« A tout à l'heure, Haha-ue !

-Bonne filature, Wolf-chan ! Et n'oublie pas : Tu ne rentres que lorsque le sifflement retentit, sinon Yuu-chan pourrait te recroiser dans la maison. Mets-toi sous les fenêtres de la cuisine quand Yuu-chan rentrera. »

Le garçon hocha la tête gravement.

« Bon, vite, conclua Miko, Go Wolf-chan, Go ! »

Le dénommé sourit en se coiffant d'une casquette. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut. Il n'avait jamais suivit quelqu'un en se faisant passer pour un autre et il devait avouer que cela se révélait…amusant.

_On se croirait dans les films que Yuuri m'a raconté. Le héros est un espion, et il doit mener à bien des missions. Comment il s'appelle déjà ?_

Wolfram ouvrit lentement la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier que la voie était libre, (pas de danger) courut jusqu'au portail de la maison (rien à signaler) puis sortit dans la rue en deux temps trois mouvements, comme si jamais il n'avait franchi la porte de cette maison. Petit coup d'œil, histoire de repérer la cible.

_Ah ! Yuuri se trouve déjà au bout de la rue !_

Il marcha dans sa direction l'air de rien, puis se mit à courir quand le Maoh fut hors de vue. Après quelques minutes de ce manège, (course marche course marche) il sentit le souffle lui manquer légèrement. Ce fut donc très joyeusement qu'il accueillit le fait que Yuuri passe par des rues fréquentées, qui ralentissait sa cadence, et qui permettait de plus à Wolfram de se fondre dans la masse sans craindre de se faire remarquer.

Lentement mais sûrement, il se rapprochait du Maoh.

_Heureusement quand même que Yuuri n'est pas parano ! J'aurais été mal, s'il se retournait toutes les trois secondes._

Quand Wolfram ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de son but mouvant, il écarquilla les yeux.

_C'est moi, ou Yuuri a l'air particulièrement stressé ?_

Même de là ou il était, le mazoku blond (sous sa coloration) pouvait voir que son fiancé se tordait les mains nerveusement, que sa démarche était tendue, son rythme saccadé.

Yuuri passa un grand portail vert. Derrière les barreaux verts eux aussi, Wolfram apercevaient un chemin blanc bordé de grands arbres, et de temps en temps, un banc blanc en pierre. Autour, des pelouses et des parterres de fleur multicolores, mais avec prédominance de jaunes.

_Un mini Shin Makoku ! J'aime cet endroit._

Wolfram déchiffra sans effort la plaque non-loin :

**Parc municipal**

_Parc ? Peut-être que Yuuri ne fait-il que se promener finalement ? Ou alors, peut-être ne va-t-il que le traverser ?_

_Et il y a des fois où Anissina m'étonne. Comme quand elle invente des choses utiles. C'est quand même grâce à elle que le langage terrien n'a pas de secret pour moi. Je la remercie, pour ça._

Sur cette pensée, Wolfram secoua la tête. Il devait être vraiment mentalement perturbé pour oser penser des choses pareilles. Mettre « Anissina, invention et utile » dans la même phrase est juste totalement dépourvu de logique.

Yuuri s'était stoppé. Il regardait autour de lui, l'air de chercher quelqu'un. Ou plutôt comme une bête traquée qui a peur de se faire coincer. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa montre, et enfin vint s'asseoir sur un banc le long du chemin.

Wolfram se rendit soudain compte que sa position (immobile au milieu de l'allée, les yeux rivés sur un lycéen brun) devait paraître bizarre. Il quitta alors le chemin et fit un grand tour dans l'herbe pour éviter que Yuuri ne le voie. Enfin, après un regard…

_Personne ne fait attention à moi, c'est bon_

…il s'aplatit sans bruit derrière un buisson, qui lui même se trouvait juste derrière le banc sur lequel Yuuri avait pris place. Celui-ci sursauta à l'infime son, prouvant bien que quelque chose le perturbait. Il détailla les alentours, ne vit rien de suspect et soupira.

_Une chance que je me soit roulé en boule quasi-sous le buisson. Il faut juste espérer que personne ne passe derrière le banc, ou alors je serais démasqué._

Wolfram se recroquevilla de plus belle quand un bruit de pas attira son attention. De sa place, il ne pouvait voir que des pieds. A côté des baskets de Yuuri arrivèrent des ballerines noires. Wolfram tendit l'oreille, mais la fille chuchotait, et il ne captait que des bribes de phrases.

venu… bien…autre endroit….parc…tranquilles…suis-moi.

'UN RENDEZ-VOUS !', faillit hurler l'espion, mais il se mordit les joues et se contenta de le penser très fort.

Les deux jeunes gens devant lui se levèrent et, la fille passant devant, ils avancèrent dans des recoins plus reculés du parc. Wolfram fixa l'adolescente haineusement.

_Blonde…habillée d'une robe bleue…Grr, je ne la vois que de dos, mais elle a l'air jolie… YUURI ! SALE TRICHEUR !_

Wolfram grogna d'une manière menaçante, tandis qu'une mère et son enfant s'éloignaient précipitamment. Il crut entendre …_bruits bizarres ici, mieux vaut ne _…

Il haussa les épaules, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il allait retrouver Yuuri et sa petite amie, à ce qu'il semblait, dégager poliment celle-ci et griller son fiancé. Qui va dans des endroits peu fréquentés, si ce n'est pour avoir un peu de tranquillité, pour pouvoir hmm ?

Wolfram bouillonnant, il se releva, remarqua en passant que ses vêtements avaient verdis, puis se lança aux trousses de ses deux cibles qui avaient disparues. Il les retrouva au détour d'une autre allée. La fille semblait examiner le lieu, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit un mouvement satisfait de la tête et s'assit sur un banc.

Yuuri, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, de dos.

Wolfram fronça les sourcils : la fille lui faisait des grands gestes pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Et elle riait. Le brun finit par lui obéir d'un pas traînant, peu représentatif du Yuuri habituel.

Wolfram s'accroupit, observant une fleur attentivement, mais les yeux dérivant étrangement vers une autre scène, nettement plus intéressante. Il ne voyait qu'un bout du visage de la fille, lorsque celle-ci bougeait, le reste étant caché par le dos de Yuuri.

_On dirait vraiment un rendez-vous. A la moindre chose suspecte, j'y vais et je carbonise Yuuri. Et puis, pour qui elle se prend cette pimbêche avec ses grands yeux verts ? D'ailleurs, l'association de couleurs jaune, bleu, vert me fait penser à quelque chose. Mais à quoi ? Oh, et puis ce n'est pas le plus important. Elle a posé une main sur le bras de Yuuri ! Et il n'a pas réagit ! Elle n'a pas le droit, c'est mon fiancé, mon Yuuri. Qu'elle le touche encore, et je vais…Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Je ne vois pas bien. Quoi ?_

_Elle ne s'attend quand même pas à ce que Yuuri l'emb… ?_

Les lèvres de la fille et celles du brun entrèrent alors en contact, tandis que celles de l'espion blêmirent et tremblèrent.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (T_T)

Note: Yeah! Je l'aime ce chapitre :D Je crois qu'en fait je fais une fixation sur les flashs back. Me suis découvert une nouvelle passion xD Sinon, encore merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture! :) (Ah, et bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui retournent en cours cette semaine!)

_**Chapitre 6 Enchantement diabolique.**_

**Flash back**

_Quand Yuuri était sorti de chez lui le lendemain, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. La nuit avait été courte, peuplée des rêves, non des cauchemars qui l'avaient réveillé à de nombreuses reprises. Il y avait eu juste un beau rêve, mais impossible de s'en souvenir. Seulement une impression de bonheur et de joie lui restait. Les cauchemars étaient ensuite revenus le hanter…_

_Maintenant, le Maoh avait prétendu aller se promener, et il se dirigeait vers le parc. Lieu de son rendez-vous avec sa mystérieuse maître-chanteuse. Qu'allait-elle faire de lui au juste ? Qu'attendait-elle exactement ? Pour la première fois, Yuuri se trouvait dans l'obligation de se débrouiller tout seul. Impossible en effet de compter sur ses amis. Il ne pouvait rentrer à Shin Makoku demander de l'aide, l'espoir de sauver Murata n'attendait pas. Shori et Bob étaient partis dans les montagnes, où il était impossible de les contacter. Bref, Yuuri était seul, et bien seul, pour démêler le problème._

_Il arrivait devant le parc. Sa tension était montée d'un cran. Il se remémora la rencontre de la veille. Effectivement, un gros trou coupait le chemin blanc, mais personne n'avait vraiment l'air de s'en soucier. Il doutait presque que quelqu'un ait prévenu les autorités. Ou peut-être les gens croyaient-ils que c'était de l'art contemporain._

_Il s'assit sur un banc en pierre, non loin du trou. Sa montre affichait 8h57. La fille devrait arriver dans trois minutes. Trois minutes pour être sûr de ce qu'elle lui réservait, pour qu'il puisse échafauder un plan. _

_Un bruit le fit tressaillir. Il vérifia : personne. C'est qu'il devenait vraiment nerveux à cause de toute cette histoire._

_Impossible de savoir où pouvait être Murata. Si on ne le retrouvait pas, il mourrait de faim. Et tout cela était dans les mains de Yuuri. Les mains liés de Yuuri. _

_Le Maoh avait envie d'hurler, de faire entendre sa justice. Et pourtant, la vie de ses amis, des personne qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux dépendaient de son calme. _

_Soudain, le soleil de Yuuri fut caché. On lui faisait de l'ombre. Il se redressa sur son banc. La fille était arrivée. Mais était-ce vraiment elle ? Blonde, yeux verts… Elle était radicalement différente de la première fois. Seul son sourire restait, prouvant bien son identité. _

_« Shibuya Yuuri, asséna t-elle. Tu es donc venu. C'est bien. Mais tu n'avais pas le choix. »_

_La fille lui envoya un sourire éclatant de méchanceté._

_« La vie de ton ami est en jeu. Mais que dirais-tu de nous rendre dans un autre endroit du parc, plus…silencieux ? Nous serions plus tranquilles. Pas de faux pas, Yuuri Shibuya, suis-moi »_

_Et elle se détourna, Yuuri sur ses talons. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir calmement. Quels étaient vraiment la personnalité et le physique de cette fille ? Alors que la veille elle faisait penser à un Murata féminin, là, ce semblait-être Wolfram. Que Yuuri aurait voulu que le beau blond se trouve à côté de lui, tout de suite, maintenant, pour le calmer, l'aider à réfléchir. Car étrangement sa présence l'apaise, en toutes circonstances. _

_« Il me manque toujours. Tout le temps. » remarqua Yuuri, alors que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. _

_La fille avait choisi leur endroit. A ce qu'il pouvait voir, il n'y avait personne. Elle s'assit sur un banc. Yuuri n'avait qu'une envie : partir. _

_« Viens donc, Yuuri Shibuya ! » cria la fille en riant. _

_Yuuri pensa à Murata. Et il s'assit aux côtés de la blonde._

_Un « Pourquoi ? » lui échappa._

_La fille sourit._

_-Le pouvoir, Yuuri Shibuya, quoi d'autre ? Celui qui me fera accéder aux sommets. _

_« Encore l'histoire du méchant qui veut gouverner le monde ? Elle ne tape pas dans l'originalité, pensa Yuuri. Et comment compte-t-elle faire pour s'approprier ce pouvoir ? » _

_« Je suis née avec des facultés particulières, répondit-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Depuis le moment où j'ai compris ma faible puissance, je n'ai eu de repos que de te rencontrer. Sur Terre, tu es celui qui a le plus de maryoku. Et ça, je vais te le voler. Ou mieux encore, tu vas me le donner. Et je vais réussir, car il est hors de question que j'abandonne après tant d'efforts. »_

_Elle rit à l'incrédulité du brun, qui avait levé un sourcil, l'air de dire 'cause toujours…'_

_« Où est Murata ? »_

_- Tu es si naïf, Yuuri Shibuya. Tu peux croire n'importe qui sur parole ? Embrasse-moi »._

_Yuuri sentit un long frisson de dégoût le parcourir tout entier. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Mais avait-il le choix ? La vie de Murata en dépendait, et celles sûrement prochainement de Wolfram, sa mère, ou même Greta. La fille devait avoir des complices sur Shin Makoku. Il mettait toujours les gens en danger, par son Statut. C'était de sa faute si tout ceci arrivait. Il devait en subir les conséquences._

_Mais soudain, un halot de lumière violette entoura la fille. Ses cheveux devinrent courts, son visage se transforma, jusqu'à imiter une certaine moue boudeuse. Elle avait revêtu l'apparence de Wolfram. _

_La fille avança ses lèvres. Elle semblaient briller d'une lueur violette. _

_« Ce n'est pas Wolfram , se rappela Yuuri. Mais pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe autant ? Une telle proximité… »_

_Le brun ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer la vraie personne, là, devant lui, le priant de l'embrasser. Il aurait alors approché sa tête, glissé son nez contre l'autre, passé sa main dans les cheveux d'or, posé ses lèvres…_

_Mouillé. Baveux. Répugnant. _

_Yuuri rouvrit les yeux immédiatement, toute rêverie envolée. _

***** Il était surpris, et ne savait pas pourquoi. Les grandes plaines de Shin Makoku s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Heureux, Yuuri courut devant lui. Il cueillait des fleurs, mangeait des fruits dans les arbres, riait tout seul. Le moment était parfait. Mais il n'était pas sensé faire quelque chose ? Peu importe, il se sentait bien sous le soleil de son royaume. Puis, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait bien une personne sous ce grand cerisier, là-bas. Yuuri courut, le sourire aux lèvres, et arriva devant le jeune homme. Blond, il semblait dormir. Le brun s'approcha, et prit la main du mazoku. Elle était glacée. Il posa une main sur son torse, le cœur battait faiblement. Soudain, l'endormi remua, puis ouvrit les paupières. Yuuri fut absorbé par la contemplation de ses pupilles vertes. **

**« Yuuri. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît. »**

**Ainsi, il le connaissait.**

**« Yuuri, c'est moi Wolfram ! »**

**Wolfram ? Ah, oui, ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Wol-fram… Oui, cela tintait bien à ses oreilles. **

**« Tu dois me sauver, Yuuri. »**

**Bien sûr, c'est une évidence. Yuuri devait sauver ce Wolfram. C'était tout simple. Logique.**

**« Alors, donne-moi ton pouvoir..**

**-Bien sûr, je te donne mon pouvoir, » répondit Yuuri en souriant. *****


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: peut-être un jour... (comment ça non? T_T)

Note: Aha. Chapitre légèrement bizarre à mon avis. D'ailleurs, on approche de la toute première fin que j'avais fixée en premier (oui oui, deux fois premier^^). Et puis finalement, j'ai décidé de continuer dans un autre côté l'intrigue (qui je pense n'était pas vraiment assez développée -'). 'Fin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai dû changer mon dernier chapitre (qui était le 9) pour rebondir autre part. Donc maintenant je ne sais plus combien de chapitres il me reste, on verra bien :) Et oui, je pars sur un autre sujet, mais pauvre Wolf T_T Pourquoi je suis méchante avec mes persos préférés? :P Bonne lecture! :D et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre :)

**Chapitre 7 Maryoku en détresse.**

Wolfram s'était relevé, blanc comme un linge. Il mit une main sur sa poitrine pour vérifier que son cœur battait toujours.

_J'ai raison. Depuis le début. C'était sûr, et pourtant, pourquoi cela me fait-il si mal ? _

_On m'enserre. On me tue. Yuuri ne m'aime pas, ne m'a jamais aimé. Ne m'a jamais considéré comme son époux potentiel. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, pour lui. Il est le Maoh, il fait ce qu'il veut de ses serviteurs. Ne suis-je vraiment que cela pour lui ? Yuuri… Yuuri…_

Wolfram plaqua une main contre sa bouche.

_Je ne peux pas pleurer. Ce serait indigne. Je vais m'avancer, parler avec Yuuri…Yuuri…Mon cœur me fait mal…Je vais parler avec le Maoh…il va nous ramener à Shin Makoku, où nous rompront ce jeu qu'étaient nos fiançailles. Tout sera mieux. Ainsi, il sera débarrassé de ma présence. _

Il s'avança courageusement vers le banc. Ses deux occupants semblaient bien trop occupés à se fixer. Du moins la fille, car il ne voyait Yuuri que de dos. L'adolescente affichait un large sourire. Ses yeux étaient…fous, violets ?

Brusquement, Yuuri plaça ses mains sur ses deux bras. Wolfram grimaça. Une lumière bleue enveloppa la fille. Ses cheveux blonds tournoyaient autour de sa tête sous l'afflux de pouvoir. Elle rit franchement et diaboliquement. La lumière bleue s'échappait de sa bouche, ses yeux étaient entièrement bleutés aussi.

Subjugué, Wolfram observait le spectacle.

Que font-ils ? Cette fille…elle me donne des frissons. Yuuri…aïe…Le Maoh… cette lumière, c'est son pouvoir je le reconnais. Mais alors, il le transmet à cette fille ? Il lui donne son pouvoir ? Jamais le Maoh ne ferait ça. Il a un pays à protéger ! Il a besoin de ce pouvoir.

Et puis, s'il utilise une quantité trop forte de maryoku, il pourrait en mourir, comme Julia !

Effectivement, plus la fille avalait le pouvoir, plus Yuuri se tassait sur le banc. Il s'affaiblissait, lentement mais sûrement.

***** « Tu vas mieux, Wolfram ?**

**Le blond, toujours adossé à l'arbre, lui sourit.**

**-J'ai besoin encore de ton pouvoir. De ton pouvoir en entier… Sinon, je vais mourir…**

**Yuuri comprit. Bien sûr, c'était logique.**

**-Pour te sauver, je te donne mon pouvoir » *****

Wolfram, paniqué, courut vers eux. Voulant se jeter sur la fille, il fut repoussé violemment par le pouvoir bleu, qui formait une barrière infranchissable.

« Esprits du feu, obéissez au Mazoku… ! » récita Wolfram en levant les mains.

Sa fureur était telle, que ce fut un lion de feu qui surgit de ses paumes. Il se jeta sur la barrière, mais d'un coup, le pouvoir de Yuuri le dégomma.

Yuuri était pâle comme la mort, les yeux dans le vide.

_Il a même du mal à respirer. Je ne peux rien faire… il va mourir sous mes yeux ! _

« MAJESTE ! » hurla Wolfram, qui commençait à devenir fou.

***** « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester avec toi, Wolfram, je me sens…partir…**

**Yuuri tomba à genoux, maintenant au niveau du blond.**

**-Tout ton pouvoir, il t'en reste…**

_**MA…JES…TE !**_

**Yuuri sourit. Ca, c'était la voix de Wolfram. Il leva les yeux vers le blond.**

**« Pourquoi cries-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.**

**L'autre le regarda sans comprendre.**

**« Je ne crie pas. »**

**Yuuri fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était plus logique. *****

La fille émettait un bourdonnement désagréable. Elle bouillait juste de pouvoir. Et celui-ci affluait encore, tandis que Yuuri perdait les dernières couleurs qu'il lui restait sur le visage.

Wolfram sentait des larmes rouler sur ses joues, et il n'essayait même pas de les retenir.

« Ma…jes…té », réussit-il à prononcer entre deux sanglots.

_Peu importe la douleur, désormais. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, de toute façon. Sans Yuuri…Yuuri…Ne me quitte pas…ne me laisse pas seul…Yuuri…_

« VIS, YUURI ! Pour moi…je t'en supplie…Yuuri ! YUURI ! »

***** Et puis d'abord…il n'était pas sensé être autre part ? Pour aider quelqu'un ? **

**Mais qui ? Impossible de s'en souvenir. **

**Wolfram lui souriait, il avait sûrement rêvé cette voix…**

_**« VIS…YUURI… ! »**_

**Cette façon de prononcer son nom, ce ton désespéré. Il n'avait rien imaginé. Wolfram avait besoin de lui. **

**Yuuri s'aperçut que ce n'était pas là où il le croyait. Le Wolfram assis contre l'arbre devenait fade, flou, le paysage de même. Les contours de la vision de Yuuri noircissaient. Et puis, après tout, il avait besoin de ce pouvoir. Il en avait assez donné. *****

Le pouvoir ne se transvasait plus. Surprise, la fille reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Ses yeux redevinrent violets et elle fixa Yuuri plus intensément encore. Ses lèvres complètement violettes tremblaient.

***** Le paysage restait. Il s'imposait. Il ne voulait plus partir.**

**Yuuri était dans une prison, il ne pouvait plus en sortir.**

**Le Wolfram de l'arbre le regardait de nouveau. **

**« Pouvoir… » dit-il d'un ton sombre. *****

Wolfram s'était aperçu du manège de la fille malgré ses yeux brouillés.

_Ainsi, elle contrôle Yuuri ? Le fait d'avoir crié l'a sorti un peu de son hypnotisme ? D'accord._

« YUURI ! YUURI ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, à moi ! »

_Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Il pourrait ne jamais se réveiller._

« YUURI ! JE…Je…JE T'AIME ! »

_Shinou, c'est vrai. C'était donc ça, c'est la vérité._

***** Pouvoir ? Mon pouvoir, il est aspiré…**

**YUURI…YUURI **

**« Oui, Wolfram ? »**

**YUURI…JE T'AIME**

**Wolfram ? Mais… Je ne suis pas à Shin Makoku ! Wolfram est dehors ! Wolfram ! **

**Le paysage explosa, et tout devint noir.*****

La fille grogna. Elle y était presque. Mais elle avait perdu le contrôle.

Yuuri inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

Yuuri ? … Yuuri ! Il se réveille ! Shinou merci, il est vivant !

Le Maoh ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Wolfram.., murmura-t-il.

-Yuuri, je suis là. »

Yuuri tourna la tête vers son fiancé, et écarquilla les yeux.

« Wolfram…C'est bien toi ? Tu es le vrai ? »

Je sais que je ne me ressemble pas, mais qu'entend-il par le « vrai » ?

« Bien sûr que c'est moi, boulet ! » s'énerva le beau mazoku.

Yuuri s'épanouit. Il avait retrouvé son Soleil blond.

La fille haletait. Elle avait juste avalé trop de pouvoir et faisait une overdose. Son corps changeait, passant de petit à grand, ses cheveux de blond à brun… Le pouvoir clignotait comme une ampoule usée, menaçant de tout court-circuiter.

« Rhââ ! » cria-t-elle le dos courbé et le corps secoué de tremblements.

Yuuri vit les larmes de souffrance perler dans ses yeux bleus/marrons/verts. Il la saisit par les épaules, et sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir les membres. C'est que ça faisait vraiment un mal de chien. Impossible de rétablir le contact par les yeux, la fille avait les pupilles exorbitées pointées vers le sol. Et apparemment pour elle établir un lien se faisait par une autre partie de l'anatomie. Les yeux ne servaient ensuite qu'à contrôler tout.

La fille se tordait de douleur. Wolfram observait la scène sans réagir, sans compatir non plus.

_Elle a essayé de tuer Yuuri…aïe. Elle peut toujours crever, je m'en moque._

Le Maoh jeta un coup d'œil désolé à son fiancé. Il allait encore devoir se débrouiller tout seul. Il reprit la fille par les épaules, gémit lorsque le choc électrique parcourut ses veines et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, les violettes.

_… Je le savais. Même à la porte de la mort, il veut l'embrasser._

Wolfram tomba à genoux et, les yeux secs, il contempla ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Pourquoi je continue à me faire du mal comme ça? Je sais bien qu'ils ne seront jamais à moi T_T

Note: Merci pour toutes les reviews! Ca me motive tellement :) Ah sinon, on arrive bientôt dans la deuxième partie de JMA, cool nan? Moi j'suis super contente. (ma vie est géniale xD) Bon j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire. Dites-moi si ce chapitre vous plaît, ou pas d'ailleurs, comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer^^ Enfin, bonne lecture! :)

**Chapitre 8 Où est donc Murata ?**

*** Yuuri ouvrit les yeux. Cette fois-ci, pas de Shin Makoku, juste une pièce. Ronde, bleue, accueillante. Sûrement un salon, au vue du grand canapé azur à côté des fenêtres, elles-mêmes ornées d'imposants rideaux verts. Une table en verre, ensuite, sur laquelle était posé un bouquet de roses, dans un vase. Yuuri remarqua alors la fille. Elle ne clignotait plus, mais une aura bleue l'entourait tout de même. Mais ce n'était plus une mer déchaînée, mais calme. Elle avait un physique bien défini : petite, avec des cheveux courts et bruns, et de grands yeux verts. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de treize ans, à y réfléchir.

**Elle s'approcha de Yuuri, les yeux embués.**

**« Père ! s' écria-t-elle, tu es revenu ! Je n'y crois pas, tu es revenu dans notre maison ! »**

**Yuuri resta interloqué quelques millièmes de secondes, puis il eut l'idée de vérifier un infime détail. Un coup d'œil à son bras droit suffit. Ce n'était pas son bras. Ce corps, dans lequel il logeait temporairement, ne lui appartenait pas. Il avait donc pris l'apparence du père de la fille ? Et ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans sa maison ? **

**Mais Yuuri se rappela sa propre expérience du contact qui l'avait emmené à Shin Makoku. En réalité, il n'avait pas bougé du parc, de l'allée, du banc. Il devait toujours y être, dans un état second. Wolfram devait même être en train de les observer. **

**Cette maison, il ne la connaissait pas. Le brun réalisa soudain qu'il devait se trouver dans l'esprit de la fille. C'était lui qui avait commandé le contact, c'était donc lui qui s'était introduit dans l'esprit de l'inconnue psychopathe. **

**A la regarder, d'ailleurs, elle ne paraissait plus si psychopathe que ça. Elle semblait…heureuse. Mais elle allait mourir du pouvoir. Yuuri se devait d'agir.**

**« Tu devrais me rendre ce pouvoir. **

**-Te rendre, père ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien pris, pourtant. »**

**La maison s'effritait, signe que la fille trouvait cela louche. Yuuri sentit qu'il perdait peu à peu le contact. Il ne devait pas lâcher l'affaire tant que son pouvoir n'avait pas retrouvé son hôte et tant la fille ne soit pas hors de danger. Il devait se fondre dans le jeu. Ne pas la brusquer.**

**« Je veux dire, j'ai besoin de ce pouvoir. Pourrais-tu me le donner ? »**

**Elle hésitait, et chaque instant qui passait la rapprochait de la fin. S'il pouvait tout contrôler, alors peut être que… Yuuri tomba à genoux dans une flaque de sang. Il avait songé « poignard », et l'avait planté par la force de sa pensée. Curieusement, cela ne lui faisait rien. Sûrement parce qu'en fait, il n'était qu'une image.**

**« J'ai vraiment besoin de ce pouvoir ».**

**Et il ajouta, après une minuscule hésitation :**

**« Ma chérie, s'il te plaît. »**

**Comment savoir si son père l'appelait vraiment comme ça ? C'était quitte ou double. Raviver ou au contraire éteindre le feu de sa méfiance.**

**Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.**

**« Père ! Bien sûr, je vais t'aider. Puis, tu resteras avec nous, d'accord ? Si tu es là, je n'ai plus besoin de ce pouvoir. Tu resteras avec Mère et moi, hein ? »**

**Elle faiblissait. A l'extérieur, sa vie devait être en train de se terminer sous les yeux de Wolfram.**

**« Promets le moi, Père. Tu ne partiras plus jamais ? »**

**Yuuri, le cœur dans les chaussettes, mentit avec force :**

**« Bien sûr ! Je te le promets. Mais le temps n'est plus aux bavardages. Donne moi ce pouvoir. »**

**La fille le rejoignit et enfin le pouvoir bleu s'accrocha aux vêtements de Yuuri, jusqu'à ce que le Maoh soit complètement recouvert. La fille avait retrouvé ses couleurs, et la quantité de pouvoir qui lui restait ne pourrait plus la mettre en danger. Yuuri s'écarta, tandis que son maryoku réintégrait son corps sans problème. **

**Enfin, il rompit le contact. *** **

Wolfram n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le pouvoir de Yuuri regagnait docilement son propriétaire, la fille ne clignotait plus, elle avait un aspect encore une fois différent. Brune, petite.

_Cette mauviette va-t-il réussir tout seul ? D'habitude, il a toujours besoin de mon aide. Je ne sers donc vraiment à rien ?_

Puis les deux occupants ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. La fille sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose, et se mit à pleurer. Yuuri essaya de la réconforter, mais elle repoussa sa main violemment.

« Menteur ! », entendit Wolfram entre deux sanglots.

Une grande bourrasque de vent le surpris. Yuuri s'était transformé en Maoh. Aussitôt, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur le parc. Wolfram contempla avec affliction ses vêtements qui devenaient noirs. La teinture coulait sur ses épaules, la pluie lui rinçait les cheveux.

_Bah alors ? Il ne se passe rien de plus ? Pas de vengeance ? Yuuri…il semble vraiment triste, là. _

« Un père ne devrait jamais quitter ses enfants, » murmura le Maoh dans un souffle furieux qui donna la chair de poule à Wolfram.

_Père ? De quoi parle-t-il ?_

Quant enfin les dernières gouttes furent tombées du ciel, Yuuri paraissait calmé, certes trempé à l'extérieur, mais bien sec à l'intérieur.

Le blond (car il était redevenu blond) ne savait plus si la fille pleurait encore, ses larmes s'étant mélangées à la pluie. Son visage un instant torturé reprit un air calme.

« Où est Murata ? »

_Le grand sage ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

La fille garda le silence un moment, pendant que Yuuri attendait, pendu à ses lèvres. Enfin, elle chuchota d'une voix cassée, où perçait un léger amusement :

« Tu es vraiment naïf, Yuuri Shibuya. »

_Qu'est ce que ça vient faire là ?_

Le Maoh semblait vraiment perdu. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse satisfaisante pour sauver son (ex) ami.

« Et ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et, ton ami n'a jamais quitté sa maison. » répondit-elle.

_Je ne comprends plus rien. Et Yuuri non plus apparemment. _

« Il n'a pas été enlevé ? »

_Enlevé ? Le Grand Sage ? Pourquoi ça me fait rire ? Qu'est ce que les ravisseurs auraient à faire de lui de toutes façons ?_

« T'ai-je dit qu'il avait enlevé ? »

Yuuri considéra la question un instant.

« Et les lunettes alors ? »

Là, la fille rit franchement, ses yeux rougis se plissant légèrement.

« Tu as tiré toi même les conclusions que tu voulais. Il n'est pas bien compliqué de se procurer les même lunettes que ton ami. »

Yuuri passa une main dans ses cheveux. Alors Murata n'avait pas été enlevé. Il se sentait bien idiot là. Wolfram a raison quelquefois quand il le traite de boulet.

_Voilà, il n'a pas été enlevé. Ca ne m'étonne pas. Et puis, Yuuri a encore cru n'importe qui._

_B-o-u-l-e-t. _

«De plus, tu ne t'es jamais disputé avec lui. C'était avec moi. Je tenais à créer une atmosphère d'incompréhension dans ton esprit. Ca a marché plus que je ne l'espérais. Tu es vraiment idiot.»

Yuuri sourit d'un air idiot justement, de celui qui vient d'apprendre qu'il avait gagné au loto.

_On t'insulte, et tu réagis comme ça ? Pff, mauviette._

« Et il n'est pas malade ? s'enquit-il. Il est où d'ailleurs ? Il n'est quand même pas venu au lycée. »

La fille haussa les épaules.

« Il _est_ malade. »

Le Maoh reprit un visage angoissé. Sa bouche hésitait et ne savait plus si elle devait sourire ou s'aplatir, ce qui donna à l'ensemble un aspect tordu.

« Il a un rhume, précisa la fille. Il est chez lui, il se repose. »


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages m'appartiennent. *BAF* Je crois que j'me suis fait cramer. Bon, OK, c'est pas vrai T_T

Note: Merci pour les reviews! J'suis tellement heureuse à chaque fois que j'en reçois! Les revieweurs, je vous dois tellement! ^^ Ah, et aujourd'hui, j'innove dans les remerciements: Merci aussi à tous ceux qui sont là. Bah oui, tout simplement. C'est gentil de venir (ça fait cucul, et alors? xD); Enfin bref, voilà donc le chapitre 9 remasteurisé. Ou le début de la suite (oui c'est bizarre dit comme ça x)) J'espère que cela vous plaira, et pardon, il est un peu (beaucoup) court "_"

_**Chapitre 9 : Nouveaux problèmes**_

Ils marchaient côte à côte, Yuuri un sourire s'étirant de part et d'autre de son visage. Il avait pour sa part géré magnifiquement la crise. Les rues semblaient désertes alors qu'ils rentraient chez Yuuri.

Wolfram tempêtait :

« Tu l'as vraiment laissé partir ? Elle a essayé de te tuer !

-J'ai vu ses sentiments et son rêve le plus profond. Je te jure Wolfram, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. La pauvre. Et puis, vouloir me tuer, ce n'est pas forcément mauvais… »

_QUOI ? Plaît-il ?_

« …Regarde notre fille. »

_Ah…ah oui._

Soudain, Yuuri se stoppa à côté d'un lampadaire, une idée subite lui ayant traversé le cerveau.

« Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

_Oups._

« Je pensais te faire un petit bonjour » répondit Wolfram en rougissant.

Yuuri le fixa, nullement dupe. C'est qu'il le connaissait, son petit Wolf.

« Tu ne viendrais pas m'espionner, j'espère ? Hmm »

Yuuri se tenait le menton à la manière d'un détective. Enfin, son visage s'éclaira.

« Attends ! Hina, c'était toi ! Je me disais bien avoir reconnu ta voix ! Ma propre mère m'a piégé ! »

_Gloups._

« Nan, mais vraiment qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ! Bon allez, on avance » s'exclama le beau blond en tirant son fiancé par le bras.

L'autre ne bougea pas, accroché à son lampadaire, il venait de se rappeler quelque chose.

« Au fait Wolf, quand j'étais disons, dans les vapes, tu as crié quelque chose non ? »

_Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Enfin, ce serait peut être mieux qu'on mette les choses au point avec Yuuri, qu'il rompe et se tourne vers d'autres horizons… Quitte à me faire souffrir, comme ça, c'est fait. Je pourrai m'exiler quelques temps dans ma famille après notre rupture. Quoiqu'on ne peut pas parler de rupture, car nous n'avons jamais parlé de relations..._

« Oui. Pour te faire réagir. »

_Il faut que je lui dise. Après tout, cette fille, il l'a embrassée._

« Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu sortais avec cette fille, et elle t'as trahi, espèce de tricheur ! »

_Je suis donc incapable de m'exprimer calmement ! C'est ta faute ! Cette manière de me fixer, de me passer aux rayons X… Yuuri, que ne donnerais-je pas pour que tu me serres contre toi en me disant que j'ai tout imaginé…_

Yuuri le regarda, interloqué. C'est donc ce qu'il croyait. Il quitta le lampadaire et préféra s'adosser au mur d'un immeuble.

« Wolf, c'est n'importe quoi ! Je l'ai embrassé, je ne vais pas le nier. Tu l'as vu, d'ailleurs. »

Wolfram sentit son cœur se serrer. Evidemment qu'il avait vu. La souffrance avait bien été réelle.

« Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Je t'expliquerais tout un jour, promis. Elle m'a fait chanter en me faisant croire qu'elle avait enlevé Murata. »

_Oui, bien sûr. Mais aussi, quelle idée d'être aussi stupide. Il doit encore me raconter des salades, c'est pas possible._

Wolfram détourna le regard. Mais Yuuri vit passer dans ses yeux un éclair de tristesse. Son blond était blessé. Tout de suite, il avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais comment savoir de quelle manière il allait réagir ? Il allait peut-être le repousser, s'enfuir, et il le perdrait. Le Maoh l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers lui.

_Yuuri, si tu savais ce que ton contact fait à mon corps, tu t'enfuirais en courant._

« Wolf, tu me fais donc si peu confiance ? »

_Non, ce n'est pas ça. _

Yuuri n'en pouvait plus. Comment le convaincre ? Il releva son menton et passa sa main sur sa joue. C'était si doux. Wolfram leva le regard, et Yuuri plongea dans une magnifique mer verte. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se rapprocher de lui. Le posséder.

Wolfram frémit. Sa peau se colora d'une teinte rosée. Yuuri trouva cela tellement mignon qu'il avait envie de passer sa main sur ses lèvres roses.

_Yuuri, je t'en supplie. Reste comme ça. Même si après je dois souffrir, ces instants mourront avec moi._

« Wolf…murmura le Maoh, à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. »

Frissons.

_Pourquoi il se rapproche ?Il va…non, je n'y crois pas, ce n'est pas…_

« Yuuri… »

Le brun fut soudain tiré en arrière, et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Deux hommes cagoulés étaient surgit d'une allée, et l'un l'empoignait fermement. Le deuxième pointa une arme sur lui, empêchant Wolfram de réagir. Sauf s'il voulait que son fiancé ne finisse en cadavre.

« Que, quoi ? Lâch…mmh ! » balbutia le brun juste avant que son attaquant ne lui plaque une main sur la bouche.

Yuuri commença à se débattre, le pistolet se rapprocha. Les mouvements cessèrent, après un coup d'œil sur le regard froid et meurtrier de son vis-à-vis. Le blond quant à lui restait immobile, statufié.

_Que, quoi, hein ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je dois l'aider ! Ce n'est pas possible…c'est trop…rapide !_

« C'est bien lui ? Tu as un signalement ? demanda l'homme qui tenait Yuuri, tendu.

-Oui, oui, c'est lui, répondit l'autre. J'ai une photo. »

Mais Yuuri commençait à s'énerver, la panique à la vue du pistolet n'arrangeait rien. L'aura bleue enveloppa son corps, ses cheveux poussèrent, ses yeux s'allongèrent. L'homme qui le tenait réagit au quart de tour : gardant toujours son prisonnier contre lui d'une main, de l'autre il ouvrit sa sacoche. Il en sortit une seringue, et injecta rapidement un liquide orange dans les veines du Maoh. Maoh qui se réduisit en deux temps trois mouvements à un inoffensif jeune homme brun. Yuuri grimaça : son pouvoir avait disparu, tout simplement annulé.

« C'est efficace, le produit du Boss, commenta l'homme au pistolet d'un ton intéressé.

-Oui bon, on n'est pas là pour faire des tests. Et toi, le blond, t'avise pas de faire un geste. »

Wolfram avait espéré contourner discrètement les deux assaillants afin de les prendre à revers, mais c'était complètement manqué. Il se ré-immobilisa, râlant en pensées, la lèvre supérieure retroussée dédaigneusement.

« Bon lui on l'emmène… Mais qu'a dit le Boss sur des éventuels témoin ?

-Hmm, pas de témoin. On le tue, ou on le prend ?

-Des cris attireraient les passants. Pique-le, lui aussi, attache-le et mets le dans la voiture. Je te suis avec notre invité. »

Quelques instants plus tard, une voiture noire roulait à vive allure. Deux adolescents venaient de se faire kidnapper.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ca m'étonnerait qu'une semaine sur l'autre, ils m'appartiennent mais bon...xD

Note: Comme d'habitude j'ai rien à dire et pourtant j'y tiens, à ma note. xD Voilà, l'info qui ne sert à rien; Donc j'espère que la suite vous plaira! Et merci pour les reviews! :)

_**Chapitre 10 : Réveils difficiles.**_

Yuuri ouvrit un œil, avec la désagréable sensation qu'un rouleau compresseur venait de lui rouler dessus. La voiture freina brutalement, et il se retrouva projeté contre une caisse, enfin ce qu'il pensait être une caisse, ne voyant rien. Une chose molle atterrit à ses côtés, le calant bien.

« Mhm, » protesta-t-il.

Son dos le faisait souffrir atrocement, la corde qui liait ses mains entaillait ses poignés, le bâillon sur sa bouche l'empêchait de bien respirer. Il se trouvait à cet instant précis dans la situation la plus confortable qui soit. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir dans ces conditions ? Il se rendit compte que le fameux produit qu'on lui avait injecté devait avoir des vertus soporifiques. D'ailleurs, en réfléchissant bien, il s'aperçut que la forme molle n'était autre que Wolfram endormi. Le savoir à côté de lui le rassura. Il avait cru mourir lorsque les deux hommes s'étaient demandé tranquillement s'ils allaient le tuer ou pas.

Wolfram commença à s'agiter, lui aussi se réveillait. Il testa aussitôt ses pouvoirs, mais encore rien, impossible d'utiliser son maryoku. Dans son entraînement de soldat, il avait déjà dû faire face à de telles situations très…disons…ligotées. Donc, pas de panique.

« Hmm, hmm ? fit-il en direction de la source de chaleur à ses côtés.

-Hmm, » répondit Yuuri en se sentant assez idiot.

Mais c'était assez. Wolfram avait localisé le visage de Yuuri. Il s'avança vers lui, et son nez entra en contact avec ce qu'il lui semblait être des cheveux. Il descendit un peu en faisant glisser son nez, jusqu'à sentir une bande de tissu. Il appuya du menton sur la bande, et celle-ci finit par descendre. Yuuri aspira une bouffée d'air. Enfin il pouvait respirer comme il voulait ! Enfin, comme c'était possible dans un coffre de voiture. Le brun s'attaqua aussitôt au bâillon de Wolfram avec les dents, et il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour que son fiancé puisse enfin se servir de sa bouche.

« Tout va bien ? demanda celui-ci en chuchotant.

-Moui, et toi ? fit Yuuri qui n'osait pas lui avouer qu'en réalité il avait mal partout.

-Rien de cassé. Tu as une idée sur ce que te veulent ces deux hommes ?

-Non, aucune. C'est ma journée aujourd'hui, vraiment ! Je suis content de ne pas être seul, même si j'aurais préféré ne pas te mettre en danger.

-Nous affronterons les dangers ensemble ! assura Wolfram avec foi. Heureusement que je suis là, on va les griller… »

Dans la pénombre, un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Yuuri. La voiture s'immobilisa complètement. Bruits de portière. On ouvrit le coffre. Yuuri, la figure crispée, sentit qu'on l'attrapait fermement par les épaules et les jambes.

« Salle B1, seul, jugea une voix féminine. Et bandez lui les yeux, » ajouta-t-elle après un instant.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. De ce que Yuuri avait pu voir de l'endroit où on les avait amené (rien) s'ajouta ce qu'il pouvait voir dorénavant (rien). Il savait donc tout à fait où il était et pourquoi il était là.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Une rançon ? Mes parents sont pas riches ! Lâchez-moi ! fit le brun en cédant juste un peu à la panique (juste un peu).

« Je crois que le gosse nous parle, » fut sa seule réponse.

Yuuri, qui s'était finalement bien habitué à son Statut de Maoh, à tout le respect que lui portaient ses sujets, vit soudain sa fierté s'écraser à terre. Et se faire piétiner par deux hommes encagoulés dont il ne connaissait rien.

Mouvement.

« Des marches. Trois, quatre… Un escalier de 6 marches, compta Yuuri rapidement dans sa tête. Des bruits de chaussures, des talons, du carrelage ? Non, du marbre… »

Sur son passage, les conversations se taisaient. Il devinait la présence d'autres personnes autour de lui, mais aucune voix ne permettait de lui prouver.

On le déposa finalement sur un sol assez mou et lui défit son bandeau. Le temps que le brun ouvre les yeux, plus personne n'était présent dans la pièce. Une pièce toute carrée, des tableaux de personnages aux airs antipathique sur les murs et de la moquette bleu ciel. Les mains toujours attachées dans le dos, le brun se leva, se dirigea vers une majestueuse porte en ébène, et de dos actionna la poignée. Sans trop de surprise (tant de précautions prises pour finalement oublier de l'enfermer…), un petit « clic » se fit juste entendre.

Yuuri s'adossa à un mur, et se laissa glisser à terre, les genoux ramenés à la poitrine. Il se trouvait encore seul. Dans un endroit étranger. Sans savoir ce qu'on lui voulait, ou s'il allait s'en sortir vivant. Et sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il était advenu de Wolfram. Allait-il réussir à sortir, ou allait-on le laisser pourrir dans cette pièce ? Sa tête roula sur son épaule droite. Désormais, il ne pouvait rien faire. Espérer que peut-être, quelqu'un trouve sa disparition étrange. Si tenté que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive, de sa disparition. Après tout, ses parents étaient tellement habitués, qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre un quelconque problème de transfert qui le garderait à Shin Makoku. Les mazokus pensaient qu'il était sur Terre. Ses parents pensaient qu'il était à Shin Makoku. La situation ne pouvait être mieux.

Et puis cette histoire de produit miracle… laissait penser plusieurs choses : que ces mystérieux ravisseurs avaient un lien avec Shin Makoku, puisqu'ils connaissaient le maryoku et son Statut, et que vraiment ce serait très très mauvais que le fameux produit se retrouve dans son pays adoptif. Imaginez : Grand Shimaron, armé de seringues, la tête pleine de rêves de victoire et de gloire. Ce serait une situation pour la moins…inconfortable. Yuuri grimaça. En y repensant, ces ravisseurs sont peut-être de Grand Shimaron… Ils auraient trouvé un moyen d'aller sur Terre ? Le brun secoua la tête. Non, impossible. Tout cela n'est qu'une question de pouvoirs. Ou peut-être comptent-ils l'utiliser lui comme passerelle entre la Terre et Shin Makoku ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, Yuuri n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Ce n'est que le bruit d'une chaussure glissant sur la moquette qui le tira de sa torpeur brusquement. Il sursauta en levant la tête. Un homme blond, de haute stature, la trentaine environ, se tenait devant lui. Il portait un costume noir, et sa cravate, noire elle aussi, serrait tellement son cou que de la peau dépassait, telle un bourrelet disgracieux. Un sourire ironique s'étalait sur son visage, dévoilant des canines pointues.

« Enchanté, Yuuri Shibuya. Et bienvenue. Votre venue est fort appréciée (sourire). Mais j'omets de me présenter. Mister John. Enfin, bien sûr, ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, mais quelle importance, n'est ce pas ? »

Il eut un petit toussotement, que Yuuri, silencieux, identifia comme un rire.

« Mais pardon, j'oubliais : vous me connaissez déjà. »

Yuuri haussa un sourcil. Non, il ne connaissait pas ce type.

« Mais passons. Votre venue n'a pour seul but que vous ne gêniez pas nos plans, autre part. Ici, nous vous surveillons. Par ailleurs, je ne vous conseille pas de trop bouger, ou votre ami, là, le blond, ne risque pas de s'en sortir…comment dire ? Indemne. Ce serait dommage, avec un si joli minois… »

Le jeune homme serra les dents. S'il avait eu son maryoku, il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée, de ce gars là. Mais il ne l'avait pas son maryoku, là était le problème. Enfin, un des problèmes, car une alarme stridente se fit retentir. Yuuri vit les cheveux de son interlocuteur virer rapidement au violet, tandis qu'il sursautait, puis reprendre sa couleur d'origine en un flash. Voilà qu'il avait en plus des hallucinations. Mais l'alarme, il ne l'avais pas rêvé et Mister John sortit de la pièce en de grandes enjambées. Yuuri espéra un instant les yeux fermés, mais il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Encore coincé. Sauf que maintenant, cette fichue alarme lui explosait les tympans. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, une alarme, ce n'est pas en cas de danger ?

Le brun se leva tellement vite qu'il en eu le tournis. Collant son oreille contre la porte, il perçut des bruits de pas. Des gens, dehors, couraient. Pas de doute : c'était l'alarme incendie. Yuuri sentit sa vision se brouiller. Il allait mourir, seul et complètement carbonisé.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas T_T Vais-je déprimer jusqu'à tant qu'ils le soient? Bah j'ai pas fini je crois -_-'

Note: Merci pour les reviews! C'est assez frustrant quand je ne peux pas répondre directement! En ce qui concerne JMA, le découpage des chapitres n'est pas définitif, mais je pense à 18 chapitres. Et, moi, ne pas avoir facebook? Râh, mais je suis une geek de facebook! Je peux passer deux heures dessus, en ayant plein d'autres trucs super importants à faire, jusqu'à faire des tests idiots et inutiles. J'aime. xD Ah, et précision: j'ai peur que vous me détestiez à la fin de ce chapitre *va se cacher*

**Chapitre 11 :** _Wolf, ou pourquoi c'est toujours le même qui galère ?_

Tout ce que Wolfram avait pu voir de la scène, c'est qu'on lui avait enlevé son fiancé, et qu'on lui avait déplacé, sûrement dans une pièce noire et insalubre. Pendant que lui, qui était sensé le protéger, restait coincé sans réaction dans un coffre de voiture. Quoi de plus pathétique pour un mazoku, pourtant capable de réagir à n'importe quelle situation ?

_C'est bien beau de me faire du soucis pour Yuuri, mais là, moi aussi je dois me sortir de cette situation délicate._

La femme qui avait ordonné le déplacement de Yuuri (salle B1) s'approcha de la voiture. Bien que Wolfram fut de dos, il pouvait percevoir le moindre mouvement de son regard. Regard qui le laissait, lui, sans aucune défense. Il eut comme un bruit de page qu'on tourne. La femme s'éclaircit la voix.

« Hmm, Esteban ? Jette-moi donc un coup d'œil la dessus, et dis-moi si tu vois la même chose que moi. »

Wolfram entendit des pas et sentit que le carnet passait dans d'autres mains. Le bruissement du papier parvint encore une fois à ses oreilles. Il perçut des regards sur son corps, plusieurs maintenant.

« Ce ne serait tout de même pas…

-Je n'en suis pas sûre. Fais-le se retourner. »

On s'approcha du prisonnier. On jeta la figure du prisonnier en plein soleil. On malmena quelque peu le prisonnier qui devenait agaçant. Wolfram s'imprégna rapidement de l'extérieur de la voiture. Un parking, souterrain. Personne, exceptés la femme, et l'homme costaud qui tenait le calepin.

_Ce salaud m'a foutu un coup de poing. Il n'avait pas à me toucher. Du calme!_

« Hé, pas de doute, décréta la femme que Wolfram voyait désormais. Il en fait partie. Je dirai même que c'est direct. »

_Partie ? De quoi ? Direct ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent ? La femme, elle porte un calepin dans ses mains, on dirait comme une photo, ou une représentation de tableau._

L'homme se rapprocha d'elle, fixa quelques instants le calepin, puis Wolfram, puis encore le calepin, puis hocha la tête.

« Tu as raison, Kate. »

_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ma sentence vient de tomber ?_

L'homme tourna la tête vers sa collègue. Sa figure était devenue sombre. La femme, elle, semblait réfléchir profondément, comme pesant le pour et le contre. Elle avait beau paraître totalement maîtresse d'elle-même, Wolfram parvint à apercevoir que ses mains tremblaient.

« J'aurais bien envie de lui réserver une fête de bienvenue plutôt radicale, » reprit le dénommé Esteban en esquissant un rictus.

_Gloups. Je me sens tellement petit sans mon maryoku. Et puis quelle idée d'avoir laisser mon épée chez Yuuri ! Mais Miko-chan avait insisté, disait que ça faisait bizarre, que je risquais d'être arrêté dans la rue…Shinou aide moi !_

Kate fut secouée d'un spasme. Son visage avait adopté une jolie teinte verdâtre.

« Esteban, fit-elle très lentement. Ne bouge surtout pas. Tu ne feras rien. »

Ou du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Le sourire de l'autre s'évanouit.

« Kate. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps ma vengeance. Et elle se trouve là, devant moi… »

Wolfram frissonna. La situation ne tournait pas à son avantage.

-Vengeance ? s'écria-t-il le plus fort possible (il lui semblait que cette femme, là, qui devait l'empêcher de se faire tuer, commençait à se ramollir dangereusement), mais c'est complètement ridicule, je ne vous connais pas ! »

_Mauvaise stratégie. Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde. Ses yeux lui donnent l'air fou. Il va vraiment me tuer ! Mourir comme ça, sans mon épée, et surtout sans avoir réussi à sauver Yuuri !_

« Mais nous, on te connaît bien, mon bonhomme. On ne connaît que vous autres… »

_Comment ça ? Il doit vraiment me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre._

« Depuis que nous sommes sur Terre… depuis qu'à cause de vous, nous… »

Kate sursauta.

« Stop ! Esteban, je t'en conjure, calme-toi.

-Me calmer ? Comment, me calmer ? Alors que ce gamin ne sait même pas ce qu'on a enduré ! La langue, la clandestinité première ! Par sa faute !

-Ce n'est pas directement sa faute, et ce ne sont pas nous qui avons directement enduré.

-Nous sommes leurs descendants ! Il est plus que temps de quémander notre vengeance, leur vengeance !

_Euh…mais j'ai fait quoi, au juste ?_

Kate observa un instant son collègue, ses joues rouges, ses yeux brillants de démence.

« Je me demande si je suis du bon côté… » soupira-t-elle pour elle-même.

Esteban fronça les sourcils. Kate plaqua aussitôt la main droite sur sa bouche. Il aurait entendu ?

« Kate…Tu n'aurais pas l'intention de commettre une trahison, n'est ce pas ? dit-il méchamment.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! se récria Kate avec effroi.

-J'aime mieux ça. Si le boss apprenait… »

La jeune femme déglutit. Si le boss apprenait, nul doute que sa vie allait se raccourcir considérablement.

Pendant ce temps, la tête de Wolfram fumait. Il avait beau essayer d'échafauder un plan qui tienne la route, il n'avait pas trente-six solutions.

_Bon. Je cours quand on me sort de la voiture. Si je pouvais juste desserrer ces liens…discrètement…_

Il commença à gigoter silencieusement, mais ce fut au moment où Esteban tourna la tête de son côté.

« Pas bouger ! aboya celui-ci en postillonnant. Ne crois pas que je t'aie oublié, mon bonhomme ! »

_Gloups. Ce que je fais ne sert strictement à rien. Aïe, il a repris un sourire sadique._

L'homme étendit ses bras devant lui pour les étirer et fit craquer ses phalanges. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kate, qui restait tétanisée, partagée. Devait-elle empêcher son collègue d'assassiner ce garçon, malgré le fait, que, elle aussi, avait particulièrement envie de le voir mourir ?

Esteban secoua la tête comme pour s'échauffer, puis avança vers la voiture. Wolfram, allongé dans le coffre, n'eut que le temps de fermer les yeux qu'il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans le ventre. Esteban se redressa, fixant son poing droit l'air satisfait, tandis que le blond se mordait les mâchoires pour ne pas hurler.

_Je ne peux pas perdre contre lui ! Il veut voir ma douleur. Je résisterai, je ne laisserai passer aucune exclamation ! _

Esteban l'observa, mais ne le voyant ni gémir ni pleurer, s'approcha une nouvelle fois, le saisit par le col de son T-shirt et le gifla fortement. Wolfram enfonça les dents dans ses joues. Avant de lever la tête, puis de fixer son agresseur dans les yeux avec un air de défi. L'homme sourit devant la bravade, puis n'eut pour réponse qu'un violent coup de genou dans le ventre. Wolfram ne put retenir un « outch », alors que le souffle coupé, il essayait à nouveau de respirer. Mais Esteban le jeta dans le coffre, et il atteignit le fond dans un bruit sourd. Le mazoku essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne voyait plus rien : tout était trouble. De même, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il se noyait dans un océan rouge où plus rien n'arrivait à lui faire distinguer la souffrance des autres sensations. Son cerveau devait s'être déconnecté, overdosé.

Malgré tout, des voix lointaines parvenaient, on ne sait trop comment, à se faire un chemin dans la forêt noire de son esprit.

« T'en as pas assez, petit ? » ricanait une voix sombre.

Une voix de femme s'élevait alors dans une exclamation suppliante :

« Esteban ! Arrête je t'en prie ! Il est trop jeune ! Tu pourrais le tuer ! Et on aurait sa mort sur la conscience ! Et des problèmes! »

Comme pour appuyer son propos, le corps gisant dans le coffre se contracta, pour enfin relâcher une giclée de sang de la bouche.

« Enfin, c'est solide à cet âge-là ! » répondait la voix sombre.

L'homme assena encore un coup dans les côtes du blond.

Perdu, les yeux dans les vagues, Wolfram perdait peu à peu toutes ses sensations. Il essaya de bouger le bras, n'y parvint pas, et enfin lâcha prise et sombra dans un néant abyssal.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yeah, j'ai trouvé un truc à dire: si en fait Kate et Esteban m'appartiennent! Sortez le champagne xD! (mais je les échangerai bien contre Wolf T_T)

Note: Ah là là, ce chapitre là et celui d'après m'ont donné du fil à retordre -_-' Bon, j'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite satisfaite, m'enfin dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez :) Ah, et je m'aperçois que mes titres deviennent de pire en pire (si c'est possible xD)- j'vais déprimer xD Bref, j'arrête d'embêter le monde. Bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre 12 : Alarme**_

Kate vacilla. Sa seule crainte dans la vie était de déplaire à son patron, le psychopathe Mister John. Un mot de trop sur ses activités, et ses enfants entendraient parler le lendemain de son tragique accident de la route. Arrivé bien sûr inopinément. Ce serait « bien triste et une grande perte pour l'entreprise » dirait Mister John le visage faussement défait, devant sa tombe, à son mari et ses trois fils.

Kate, donc, n'était pas tellement sûre qu'abîmer le précieux ami de leur précieux invité pourrait le faire rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Boss.

Esteban, inconscient de tous les tracas de la jeune femme, s'étira avec contentement.

« Ca fait du bien, tout ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant d'une manière tout à fait sinistre.

Kate déglutit. Travailler avec un abruti pareil ! Se rendait-il seulement compte de la boulette ?

« Esteban, merde ! Si on s'aperçoit qu'il est arrivé des bricoles au gamin, on va avoir des problèmes ! »

Le dénommé secoua la tête et répondit comme s'il y avait déjà réfléchi :

« Pff, un accident est si vite arrivé, durant une capture… »

Il retroussa sa lèvre supérieure en montrant ses dents, ce qui exaspéra sa collègue au plus haut point.

« Et les deux autres, tout à l'heure, tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas vu qu'il était encore indemne ? Ils ont sûrement croisé le Boss en chemin de la B1. Il doit penser que c'est un bon moyen de tenir le brun tranquille. Réfléchis ! Si on perd cet atout, et qu'il arrive une crasse… ! »

Elle tapa du pied deux, trois fois sur le sol puis respira profondément pour se calmer. Le sourire d'Esteban s'était éteint, tandis qu'il réfléchissait les yeux vides à ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Enfin, il sembla reprendre contenance, fronça les sourcils, leva son index droit, déterminé à clore cette embêtante conversation.

Il ouvrit la bouche…pour la refermer précipitamment et plaquer sa main sur sa cuisse droite. Après un laps de temps d'une demie-seconde histoire de vérifier que non, il n'était pas fou, et que oui, sa poche vibrait. Il se saisit de son portable. Et blêmit quand il vit le nom de son interlocuteur. Kate sentit une boule descendre le long de sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre dire de qui il s'agissait.

Esteban décrocha.

« Equipe 12, en ligne…Bien…(semi-sourire)…Merci…(livide)…Bien sûr, nous le surveillons…Il est coriace, je ne suis pas sûre que…oui…oui…non, non, il va très bien !…au revoir Patron. »

Il remit son portable en poche comme s'il le brûlait. Il ferma les yeux, attendant l'explosion. Elle ne se fit pas prier.

« Il va BIEN ? » hurla Kate, une goutte se sueur glissant sur sa tempe.

Esteban grimaça misérablement.

« Après tout, on pourrait croire qu'il dort… »

Kate jeta un rapide coup d'œil au blond, allongé dans le coffre. Non, aplati dans le coffre.

« Et le sang au coin de sa bouche, c'est parce qu'il rêve, aussi ? interrogea-t-elle, acide.

-Ca se nettoie tout ça ! » répondit Esteban avec agacement, car il venait de se rendre compte que céder ainsi à son envie de vengeance avait été d'une puérilité sans nom.

Kate émit un grognement hautain. Excédée, elle tata la poche droite de sa veste et en retira une cigarette, qu'elle mit nerveusement à la bouche. Elle se m'y en quête de son briquet, mais il demeura introuvable. Si la situation n'avait pas été grave, Esteban se serait amusé à la voir à la limite de perdre ses moyens.

« T'aurais pas du feu ? » fit-elle à contre-cœur, essayant de contrôler la colère qui perçait dans sa voix.

-Le mot magique ?

-Fais chier Esteban ! J'essaie de trouver une solution à ton problème ! »

L'autre s'approcha, voilà que leur problème était devenu son problème, pas bon tout ça. Il craqua une allumette. La cigarette s'enflamma. Kate inspira une bouffée avec satisfaction. Cela ne suffisait pas à la calmer, mais son esprit lui paraissait plus clair.

« Fais gaffe, tu sais bien qu'il est interdit de fumer ici, grommela Esteban.

-Tu es qui pour me donner des leçons ? Il suffit de faire attention à ces soit-disant nouveaux matériaux très inflammables. Là, je m'en fous pas mal… »

Elle se figea et se tut. Une idée horrible venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Elle la rejeta bien vite, après tout, son aîné devait avoir l'âge de ce garçon, dans la voiture. Même si elle avait des comptes à régler avec lui (cela la soulageait quand même en quelque sorte, ce qu'avait fait son collègue) ce n'était pas une raison pour le tuer. D'une telle façon, qui plus est. Et pourtant, ce serait tellement simple. Plus de trace, plus rien. Elle ne mourrait pas. Elle retrouverait ses enfants. Elle vivrait en paix, sans ressentir cette angoisse qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Tous ses soucis s'envoleraient. Ce fut d'une voix calme et les yeux dans le vide qu'elle parla :

« Tes allumettes, Esteban. »

/

L'alarme hurlait. Yuuri faillit s'affaisser sur la moquette. Il se laisserait mourir, et puis alors quoi ? Il en avait assez d'être sans cesse enfermé, ou obligé de déjouer il ne savait quel complot pour la sécurité de milliers de personnes. S'il n'était plus là, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargerait. Il commençait à comprendre la situation de Celi-sama. Il était Maoh, ça oui. Mais la Terre, c'était son refuge, et voilà qu'on pouvait l'attaquer ici aussi ?

Le brun laissa ses yeux dériver aléatoirement dans le bureau, tandis qu'il se plaignait mentalement. Mais soudain, son regard s'accrocha à la seule petite source d'espoir. Cette fichue fenêtre. Elle ne semblait être là que comme pour se moquer du monde. Un rire moqueur de la part de l'Enfermement. Genre : je te tiens dans mes griffes, mais je te laisse voir le ciel. Ah, non par contre, tu ne peux t'en approcher plus que ça, je te laisse saliver devant.

La lèvre de Yuuri se mit à trembler. Il voyait le ciel, mais pas seulement : une fumée noirâtre s'élevait. D'en bas, donc. De là d'où il venait. Là, où probablement son fiancé se trouvait encore. Yuuri eut soudain une vision très claire d'un Wolfram hurlant tandis que les flammes sournoises s'empareraient de lui. Et une vision encore plus claire des cendres blondes qui allaient en résulter. Yuuri ravala ses images d'horreur, repoussa les nausées qui menaçaient et se précipita sur la fenêtre.

La première chose qui s'imposa à son regard fut ces immeubles hauts et symétriques. Il se trouvait alors dans une ville, et plus précisément dans une zone industrielle. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas le savoir ni vérifier, il déduisit qu'une fenêtre de la même taille devait se trouver symétriquement à gauche et à droite de celle devant laquelle il se tenait. S'il parvenait à s'exfiltrer et à rentrer dans un autre bureau, il pourrait sortir.

L'alarme lui arrachait toujours les tympans. Et son corps n'était toujours pas capable d'utiliser son maryoku. Pas le choix, il fallait se débrouiller. Les mains toujours liées, Yuuri se plaça devant le bureau et laissa tout son poids s'appuyer sur le meuble, le déplaçant avec une lenteur exaspérante. Quand enfin Yuuri fut devenu aussi rouge que possible, son échelle improvisée se trouvait sous la fameuse fenêtre. Il grimpa dessus et s'empêchant absolument de réfléchir, tira les manches de son gilet, et les mains recouvertes, cogna de toutes ses forces la vitre. Le verre s'éclata avec fracas sur ses phalanges. Précautionneusement, Yuuri remonta le tissus et se saisit d'un des morceaux tranchants, histoire de ses libérer les mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuuri se pencha par la fenêtre, ouverte, qu'il avait dégagée. Ses mains n'étaient plus attachées, mais il n'avait pu manquer ses poignets, recouverts d'écorchures. Sa tête tourbillonna un instant devant le vide, le trottoir lui semblait comme tanguer. Il se douta que les occupants de l'immeuble s'étaient tous regroupés de l'autre côté du bâtiment, heureusement. La fumée s'était épaissie. Il n'avait pas le moindre temps à perdre. Il enjamba la fenêtre, et posa la pointe de ses pieds sur le rebord en pierre. Son corps se mit à trembler. Yuuri interdit à son cerveau de penser et se fixa mentalement une image de Wolfram. Son but, l'autre fenêtre, se trouvait à environ un mètre de son propre rebord. Les jambes en coton, Yuuri avança sur le rebord, un coup de vent lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui envoyant par la même occasion de la fumée en pleine figure. Pourquoi était-il là au juste déjà ? Il n'avait qu'à remonter dans le bureau, il serait sur la Terre ferme. Les pompiers arriveraient assez tôt pour lui.

Et pour Wolfram ?

Une ride se creusa sur son front. Yuuri inspira une grande bouffée d'air et plaça sa jambe gauche sur l'autre rebord, se tenant comme une araignée au mur. Rugueux, Shinou soit loué. Ses doigts étaient tellement crispés que les jointures en étaient blanches. Il fut soudain pris d'un vertige court et faillit lâcher le mur. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Les tremblements s'intensifièrent. Il lâchait, et c'était fini.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Aujourd'hui, je fais ma délinquante, je mets pas de disclaimer xD Je remercie mille fois mes revieweurs =) Ce chapitre, j'en suis pas fière. T_T Je ne devrais pas vous dire ça avant la lecture (waah ça donne trop envie xD). M'enfin, c'est vrai qu'il m'a vraiment fait ch..- embêté. :) En passant, je me demande si qqn lit mes notes inutiles x)

**Chapitre 13 : Incendie**

_Le néant. C'était le néant. Le nulle-part. L'imaginaire, le rêve. Un rêve blanc, un néant vide. La conscience de son corps avait disparu. Il n'était plus qu'une lumière, qui éclairait ce néant. Aucune sensation n'était entraînée par cet endroit. Tout simplement parce que ce n'était rien. Immatériel. Inodore. Enfin, inodore ? Il y avait pourtant ce parfum. Une senteur habituelle, amicale. Qui l'appelait. D'ailleurs, n'entendait-il pas cette douce musique ? Son élément l'appelait. Cette odeur, il la connaissait, c'était le feu. Le feu ?_

Yuuri se posait la question. Entre tomber et laisser Wolfram brûler, lequel était le mieux ? Ou plutôt, lequel était le moins pire ? Non, en fait Yuuri n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se poser la question. Il vivait la question, la peur en plus.

Le visage trempé, il se rendit compte qu'il fallait, c'était une obligation, agir. Bouger, quoi. Ne pas attendre que la mort vienne le prendre, bêtement, car il n'aurait réussi tout compte fait à ne sauver personne. Ni lui, ni Wolfram. Une bourrasque fit flancher sa détermination, mais il tint bon. Doucement, il fit glisser sa main droite, qui rejoignit la gauche. Avec toute la force dont il était capable, il enfonça ses deux mains dans les rugosités du mur. Sa peau se déchira, lui enflammant les bras, mais il devait tenir.

Une goutte de sueur vint s'écraser au sol, sur le trottoir. D'un coup, Yuuri fit basculer son corps sur sa jambe gauche, qui, tremblant déjà allègrement, devint tout à coup très peu fiable. Mais il fallait faire confiance, et ça, Yuuri ne le savait que trop bien, il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec ça. Bien sûr, cela devenait plus compliqué de faire confiance à son propre corps.

Tremblements. Pression des mains. S'accrochant désespérément au mur de la main droite, Yuuri se lança d'un coup : tandis que sa main gauche cherchait l'autre fenêtre, il rassembla les deux jambes, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jambe droite, ne supportant plus le poids. Les bras dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, le temps n'était plus à la prudence. D'un coup de pied tremblant mais ferme, Yuuri fit voler en éclats la vitre. Le verre lui arriva en pleine figure, le faisant pencher dangereusement en arrière. Mais il poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses bras en un ultime effort, et jeta littéralement son corps par la fenêtre, finissant de détruire complètement la vitre.

Yuuri s'écrasa au sol. Recouvert de bouts de verre. Ses paumes saignaient, ses jambes manquaient de s'ankyloser, son corps tout entier était parcouru de tremblements violents, mais il esquissa un sourire de cadavre : il avait réussi. Il était passé dans l'autre bureau sans tomber dans le vide, ce qui au départ, ne s'avérait pas du tout évident.

Le Maoh se releva lentement, les vêtements recouverts de bouts de verre. Il fut pris d'un vertige, et resta un instant immobile, des couleurs tourbillonnant devant ses yeux. Quand il repris ses esprits, il avança vers la porte, à la limite de chanceler. Le couloir était vide. Depuis quand l'alarme sonnait-elle exactement ? Plus personne ne devait se trouver dans le bâtiment, l'odeur de brûlé lui emplissait les narines. Tout ce temps qu'il pouvait perdre, ce serait tout le temps qu'il perdrait pour sauver Wolfram.

**/**

Oui, c'était bien le feu. Lentement, Wolfram ouvrit les paupières. Toutes ses sensations lui revinrent en même temps. Il avait mal aux côtes, et l'impression désagréable de se trouver en pleine mer. Sauf que là, pas d'eau, mais seulement la fournaise. L'esprit du blond se vivifia d'un coup. Il hoqueta. Il tentait de respirer, mais la fumée emplissait ses poumons. Il suffoqua, et tenta de bouger: ses membres restaient tétanisés. Une douleur lancinante aux poignets lui rappela qu'il avait les mains attachées.

Le feu approchait. A la vitesse où cet endroit brûlait, au moment où les flammes toucheraient la voiture, Wolfram von Bielefeld cesserait d'exister. Lui qui espérait mourir noblement, sur un champ de bataille, voilà qu'il périrait par son propre élément, dans un pays étranger, seul. La colère monta. Dans un ultime effort, Wolfram tenta de se lever. Un instant, il crut qu'il allait réussir, mais son corps avait atteint sa limite, et il retomba lourdement dans la voiture, s'évanouissant de nouveau, sans défenses.

**/**

Yuuri courait, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à toutes les écorchures qui lui piquaient la peau et l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Il devait trouver un escalier. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le bâtiment était si grand. Cela ne faisait pas des jours qu'il avançait dans ce couloir blanc ? Il s'adossa à un mur. Réfléchir, et se souvenir du moment où il était arrivé. Cela lui semblait à des années lumières, alors que sûrement cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il se trouvait ici. Son cerveau avait du mal à s'attacher à une idée, et Yuuri pensa soudain que ce serait tellement simple si Murata était là.

Il arriva enfin à bout de souffle à une porte. Qui s'ouvrit sur un grand hall rond qui ressemblait à un salon. Des fauteuils moelleux étaient disposés symétriquement, suivant la ligne d'un grand tapis rouge et bleu. Cette pièce faisait penser à un carrefour, une dizaine de portes avait l'air de se donner rendez-vous. Yuuri grimaça, et des bouts de verres rentrèrent dans la peau de ses joues. L'architecte avait dû drôlement s'amuser ici !

Une idée fusa alors dans le brouillard. Quand il avait été emmené, Yuuri se souvenait…du marbre. Aucunes des portes qui se trouvaient dans ce hall ne devaient déboucher dans un escalier. Yuuri traversa la pièce, tout en se rendant compte qu'il laissait le sang de ses poignets tomber par gouttelettes sur le beau tapis. Avec ça, à moins que le bâtiment entier ne brûle, tout le monde saurait qu'il était passé par là. Génial.

Il pénétra dans un bureau. Du marbre, au sol. Cet endroit était étrange. Et puis, aucune porte. Seulement un bureau de verre, un fauteuil, derrière lequel se trouvait un placard. Un placard ? Derrière un bureau ? Mais c'était impossible de l'ouvrir, alors ? Yuuri s'avança, et tenta de faire s'ébranler la porte en tirant la poignée. Il eut beau mettre toutes ses forces, rien ne bougea. En plus, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il était à deux doigts de trouver la solution, et puis ça sentait drôlement la fumée ici, encore plus que dans les autres parties de l'immeuble. Il s'acharna sur la poignée. Toute ronde et lustrée, qui lui renvoyait un reflet méconnaissable. Mais alors qu'il n'avait jusque là qu'essayer de tirer, il poussa par la droite. La porte de placard coulissa.

**/**

Wolfram eut un sursaut. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux –mêmes, mais ils restaient embués. Il avait comme senti qu'une présence s'approchait. Tout son corps réclamait Yuuri. La personne qu'il aurait voulu voir avant d'en finir, comme fatalement cela allait se produire. Il se compulsa, et les couleurs reprirent possession de son esprit.

**/**

De la fumée noire s'engouffra dans la pièce. Un escalier sombre s'ouvrait devant le brun. Il touchait au but. Il allait sauver Wolfram.

Yuuri dévala l'escalier, et tomba sans grande surprise dans un parking. Il faillit s'évanouir de soulagement. La voiture devait se trouver là. Mais il avait l'impression de se trouver en enfer. Des voitures flambaient , les murs étaient noircis. Yuuri hoqueta quand de la fumée s'infiltra dans ses poumons. Il se baissa, puis marcha accroupi. On lui avait toujours répété que la fumée montait. Respirant dans sa manche, il passait en revue toutes les voitures, quand il en remarqua une au coffre ouvert. C'était elle. Yuuri aspira puis se leva devant le coffre.

**/**

Wolfram se réveilla encore une fois, quand il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par les épaules.

« Yuuri…Tu es venu me sauver, » voulut-il dire, mais il était près de lâcher l'affaire.

Des bras le soulevèrent fortement. Wolfram se pelotonna contre son sauveur. Si Yuuri était là, il n'avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter. Cette fois-ci, il s'évanouit dans un calme blanc.

**/**

Vide. Complètement vide. Dans le coffre, la seule chose que Yuuri pouvait voir à la lumière des flammes, c'était des bouts de cordes rongées, un tas de cheveux blonds et une petite flaque rouge. Wolfram avait dû rester ici un bout de temps. Yuuri passa sa main, le sang n'était pas sec. Son blond avait disparu, et il ne savait même pas s'il se trouvait vivant ou mort. Son cœur se serra à tel point qu'il dût mettre une main sur sa poitrine. Un sentiment de tristesse et d'incompréhension s'empara de lui, et il fit confiance à ses jambes pour le conduire seul en haut de l'escalier. Quand il marcha dans le bureau, le parking explosa. Une sirène se fit entendre. Les pompiers arrivaient.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je crois que c'est tant mieux pour eux, en fait x)

Note: Ahhh, d'abord pardon pour le retard -_-' Hier j'étais pas chez moi, j'avais pas mon ordi, j'avais pas internet, bref la déprime. Merci pour les reviews! :D Et nan, c'est pas Kate qui a enlevé Wolfram, Kate s'est déjà carapaté xD J'espère que ce sera la surprise alors :) Et ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, parce qu'enfin on commence à comprendre pourquoi...pourquoi tout se passe :) Enfin bon, espérant que ça vous plaise, et encore désolée pour le retard :)

_**Chapitre 14 : Les disparitions.**_

Wolfram se retourna dans son sommeil en maugréant. Ses attrapèrent d'eux-mêmes un gros oreiller, et il s'y pelotonna avec satisfaction. Qu'il était bien dans son lit ! Dans quelques instants, il allait se lever, descendre dans les cuisines du château voir si Greta s'y était encore cachée, prendre un bon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de sa mère, Gwendal, Conrad… puis il irait vérifier si Yuuri n'était pas rentré de Terre…et il…

« Qu'est ce qu'il bouge, quand il dort, quand même. »

Stop. Il n'était pas au Château du Serment du sang. Yuuri l'avait sauvé ! Mais…cette voix ? Yuuri ?

Wolfram ouvrit les paupières.

« Misa ! fit à nouveau la voix, ça y est, je crois qu'il se réveille ! »

Il se trouvait dans un appartement, assez luxueux d'apparence. La décoration n'était ni simpliste ni surchargée, avec une abondance de tons pastels, très relaxants. La pièce était grande, et au fond on pouvait voir une cuisine à l'américaine, avec un grand bar nacré. Son lit : un blanc immaculé, un blanc d'hôpital. Et à côté du lit : un…adolescent ? Wolfram lui aurait donné l'âge de Yuuri. Il était lui aussi tout vêtu de blanc, et la seule chose qui accrochait le regard lorsqu'on le regardait était ces grandes cernes violettes sous les yeux.

« Bonjour, Wolfram von Bielefeld. »

_Ca commence à bien faire, tous ces humains inconnus qui me connaissent!_

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? L'incendie ? Où est Yuuri ? »

Wolfram se redressa sur son lit, puis grimaça sous la douleur fulgurante.

« Vous avez deux côtes cassées, » le renseigna l'inconnu.

Wolfram, crispé, aperçut alors un tas d'habits roussis à sa descente de lit, et constata qu'on lui avait passé une sorte de grand pyjama vert de malade.

_J'aurais préféré une nuisette rose._

Il eut alors la certitude d'avoir pris ses désirs pour la réalité. Jamais Yuuri n'était venu le sauver de cet incendie qui aurait pu en finir avec lui. Yuuri avait sûrement réussi à sauver sa peau. Voilà le principal. Après tout, c'était le Roi, il n'avait pas à risquer sa vie pour un simple sujet comme lui.

« Vous m'avez sauvé de l'incendie. Pourquoi ? Et que faisais-je dans cette voiture ? Qui ? Je pense que vous avez les réponses. »

Le jeune homme devant lui hocha doucement la tête.

« Commençons par le commencement. Le cerveau de l'affaire se nomme Jonathan Rance, directeur de la célèbre firme pharmaceutique J.R, mais aussi clandestinement président du PRMT.

-PRMT ?

-Parti révolutionnaire des mazokus de la Terre. »

Wolfram ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ca existait, un truc pareil ?

« Ils prônent la vengeance pour leur extradition, leur exil de Shin Makoku, continua le jeune homme en prenant un air attristé.

-Leur exil ? Les mazokus qui se sont rendus sur Terre en premier lieu étaient tout à fait d'accord !

-Oui, peut-être, je n'y étais pas. Mais ce n'est pas ce que pensent les membres du PRMT. Ils vouent une haine féroce aux mazokus de Shin Makoku, et plus particulièrement aux Von Bielefeld, qui sont tenus comme responsables de toute l'affaire. »

Voyant que Wolfram ouvrait la bouche pour protester, il le stoppa :

« M'agresser ne servira à rien. Je n'y suis pour rien. »

_Si ! L'agresser servira : j'ai une furieuse envie de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un !_

« Et c'est donc pour cela que vous avez été…hmm…malmené à votre arrivée. »

_Il savait ça aussi ? Wolfram serra les poings sous les couvertures. Surtout, penser aux raisons de ne pas attaquer ce personnage horripilant : 1) j'ai mal aux côtes 2) Il m'a quand même sauvé 3) La suite, bordel !_

« Le PRMT cherchait donc un moyen efficace de se venger des mazokus de Shin Makoku, et c'est là que je suis entré en jeu, pour mon plus grand malheur. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil intrigué.

« Je m'appelle Sean Spencer. J'ai 19 ans, et je suis un ami d'enfance de Misa.

_19 ans ?_

-Misa ?

-Oui, Misa Rance. La fille de Jonathan Rance. Elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez déjà…hmm...rencontrés.

Comme cela n'éclairait pas Wolfram, Sean haussa la voix :

« Misa ? »

Il eut un bruit dans une autre pièce, un « j'arrive » qui sonna comme un « déjà-entendu » aux oreilles de Wolfram, puis une jeune fille brune fit son apparition.

Le cœur de Wolfram se fracassa par terre. Non ! S'il s'attendait à… l'inconnue psychopathe !

**/**

De la lumière filtrait. Yuuri étouffa un bâillement. Il avait mal partout, et son corps réclamait sans arrêts de la nourriture et du sommeil depuis qu'il était là. Par « là », comprenez le placard d'un bureau sur lequel avait donné une porte du grand hall au tapis. Cette fois, Yuuri avait fait attention à ne pas semer son sang tel le petit poucet durant le trajet. Ce choix de pur hasard, sur le coup de la panique, s'était d'ailleurs révélé étonnamment judicieux. Une machine à café était présente, ainsi que constamment au moins une ou deux personnes gravitant autour d'elle tout en colportant des rumeurs intéressantes. Le parking avait été complètement ravagé, mais les pompiers avait réussi à arrêter l'incendie avant qu'il ne se propage dans les étages.

Yuuri avait particulièrement peur de s'endormir alors qu'une conversation se référant à Wolfram pourrait avoir lieu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fente de la porte, tout en priant Shinou que personne n'aie besoin d'un vieux dossier de son placard. Un homme se servait un café nerveusement, tandis que deux collègues bavassaient sur leur peur des flammes. L'homme avala d'un trait son jus noir, pour immédiatement réinsérer une pièce dans la machine. Après cinq manèges, il se retourna, et Yuuri put voir son visage. Des rides creusaient son front, et ses sourcils lui donnaient un air apeuré, angoissé.

Deux hommes en costumes entrèrent, tous les deux petits mais reconnaissables à une grosse moustache pour l'un, et à un ventre proéminent pour l'autre. Ils s'aperçurent aussitôt de la présence de l'homme-aux-cafés.

« Bah alors, Esteban ? Tu sais ce qu'on m'a dit ? »

Le dénommé tenta de se donner une expression impassible, mais Yuuri avait bien vu passer un éclair de terreur dans ses yeux.

« Que tu t'étais fait larguer par ta coéquipière ! Elle est où alors, Kate ? »

Yuuri vit quasiment Esteban soupirer de soulagement. Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Quand le Boss va apprendre qu'elle s'est fait la malle… », commença grosse-moustache.

Gros-bedon secoua sa main droite en plissant les lèvres.

« Le Boss a d'autres chats à fouetter », fit alors une jeune femme qui sirotait tranquillement son café en lisant le journal.

Gros-bedon se tourna vers elle, avide de nouveautés. Yuuri, dans son placard, croisa les doigts pour que ça n'ait pas un rapport quelconque avec un problème de Wolfram.

« Alors, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Ca y est : le processus est enclenché. »

Silence total dans la salle. Yuuri mit une main devant sa bouche par crainte qu'on ne l'entende respirer. La jeune femme avala une petite gorgée, se délectant de son petit succès.

« Eh bien oui, confirma –t-elle, j'étais présente lorsque le Boss a reçu l'appel, pendant qu'on attendait tous les pompiers. Il a dit quelque chose comme 'bien ! Vous en avez eu la confirmation ? Mais ça ne peut être qu'eux ! Oui, d'ailleurs je file chercher son frère et je fais préparer mon jet pour la Suisse !'

Gros-bedon se tint le menton pensivement.

« Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange que personne n'ait été inquiété pour l'incendie. Qui était dans le parking ? »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, seulement Esteban qui s'étranglait avec son sixième café. La jeune femme leva encore une fois les yeux de son journal.

« De toute façon, on le saura bien assez tôt, avec les caméras de surveillance. »

Yuuri déglutit et son cœur s'accéléra. Quelles caméras de surveillance ?

« Balivernes ! C'est seulement pour nous faire peur ! » s'exclama une bouche surplombée d'une grosse moustache, tandis que son propriétaire n'avait pas l'air très rassuré cependant.

-Pas du tout ! s'insurgea la jeune femme, je le sais : ma sœur travaille au service de sécurité. D'ailleurs, il y en a dans toutes les pièces, même ici. Elles sont seulement bien dissimulées. Comment pensez-vous que le Boss fait pour être au courant de tout ? »

Yuuri sentit son cœur se décrocher. Alors ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne soit découvert ! Esteban, quant à lui, était tellement blanc qu'il paraissait sur le point de se trouver mal.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Tous se turent, et Gros-bedon, appuyé nonchalamment sur un bureau, se redressa précipitamment. Esteban sentait que la fin était proche. Le Boss avait vu ce qu'il avait fait au gamin, puis comment Kate avait mis le feu avec ses allumettes.

Mais Mister John se désintéressa d'eux, et s'avança vers le placard, dont il ouvrit la porte lentement.

« Yuuri Shibuya ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! »

**/**

« Wolfram von Bielefeld ! Que plaisir de vous revoir! » fit Misa avec malice et peut-être une pointe de méchanceté.

Wolfram lui lança un regard hargneux, et elle se tourna vers Sean.

« Pendant qu'il se réveillait, on a appelé mon… père. Le processus s'est enclenché. »

Sean parut surpris.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais ce n'était pas prévu si tôt !

-Je sais. Il semblerait qu'ils soient rentrés plus tôt, c'est possible après tout. Je devrais avoir les images par satellites d'ici quelques instants.

-Tu as enregistré la transmission ? J'aimerais l'écouter.

-Bien sûr. Je l'amène. »

Elle disparut dans l'autre pièce. Wolfram tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle ! Qui avait embrassé Yuuri ! Son cœur se tordit à cette image. Elle était la fille de leur kidnappeur ?

« Les mazokus de la Terre cherchaient à se venger, donc » dit Wolfram en espérant que cela encourage Sean, légèrement perturbé par cette histoire de processus, à continuer. Cela parut le sortir de sa rêverie.

« Oui. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un comme moi. Du jour au lendemain, j'ai été séparé de ma famille et considéré comme 'disparu'. Jamais la police n'a pu me retrouver. Mes parents doivent me croire mort. J'ai habité quatre ans dans l'immeuble du parking.

-Mais pourquoi, pourquoi vous ? »

Sean inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se tordit les mains, gêné.

« Je suis surdoué. Et ma mère est une mazoku et une physicienne. J'ai fait des études poussées sur son maryoku, je trouvais cela fascinant. Quand j'ai été enlevé, on m'a forcé à chercher un produit qui en neutraliserait les effets. On m'a promis qu'après cela je serai libéré. C'est ainsi que j'ai mis au point le Johnku.

_Alors c'est lui, le produit orange ?_

-Mais à quoi va-t-il servir ce Johnku ? Sur Terre, il n'a quasiment aucune utilité ! »

Sean se pinça les cuisses nerveusement. Il fixa un moment Wolfram, puis son regard s'accrocha de nouveau au sol. Avouer qu'à cause de lui, seulement lui, des milliers de personnes allaient être mises en danger…

« C'est bien ça le problème. Sur Shin Makoku, au contraire, il a une utilité et pas des moindres. En passant par le Roi, ils veulent faire du commerce avec Grand Shimaron.

-En passant par Yuuri ?

-Non, le Roi des mazokus de la Terre. Bob. Grâce à des personnes infiltrées, un piège a été installé dans son repère en Suisse, pour le tenir prisonnier, ainsi que son apprenti. Ils étaient partis à un stage dans les montagnes, mais si le processus a été enclenché, c'est qu'ils sont revenus plus tôt que prévu. »

Wolfram essaya de digérer les informations. Lui qui nageait depuis quelques temps dans l'incompréhension, voilà qu'on lui révélait toute l'affaire d'un coup !

Misa débarqua, tenant dans sa main un micro-magnétophone. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Wolfram, qui s'écarta comme si elle avait la peste. Elle appuya sur le bouton play.

[…Crrr…Allo ? Mister John écoute. –Le processus s'est enclenché, ils ont dû rentrer. –Bien. Vous en avez eu la confirmation ? –Non, nous n'avons pas encore accès aux images des caméras de surveillance, on doit passer par les satellites. –Ah d'accord. Mais ça ne peut être qu'eux, de toute façon. –Tout à fait, Monsieur, Bob et Shori Shibuya. –Oui, d'ailleurs je file chercher son frère et je fais préparer mon jet pour la Suisse. –Nous vous attendons, Monsieur. –Bien, bon travail. –Merci Monsieur… Crrr…]

Wolfram, Misa et Sean s'entre-regardèrent.

_Yuuri va bien !_

« Nous devons nous rendre en Suisse, décréta Misa. Nous devons arrêter ça. »

_Elle n'était pas pour son père et contre Yuuri, à l'origine ?_

Sean hocha la tête gravement et se leva.

« Je vais chercher des vêtements, des médicaments et de la nourriture. »

Misa lui sourit gentiment en lui attrapant l'avant-bras. Sean posa sa main sur la sienne en lui rendant son sourire.

Un « bip » sonore se fit alors entendre, les surprenant tous les trois.

« Ah ! s'exclama Misa. Mon ordinateur a réussi à charger les images pirates du domaine de Bob. Je vais vérifier que ce sont bien eux, je reviens. »

Et elle s'éclipsa une nouvelle fois. Wolfram s'assit sur son lit, en se tenant les côtes. Sean fit quelques pas, et se retourna vers lui.

« Si vous le lui demandez, Misa pourra vous guérir, ce sera plus facile pour voyager. Vous savez, elle n'est pas méchante, c'est son père qui l'a rendu comme ça. Votre ami, Yuuri, lui a ouvert les yeux. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à m'évader pour lutter contre son père. »

Wolfram cligna des yeux en gardant une expression neutre.

_Jamais au grand jamais je n'accepterai qu'une telle fille m'aide ! Je préfère souffrir, après tout ce qu'elle a fait subir à Yuuri._

Sean ouvrit un placard.

« Nous avons un problème ! leur signala Misa de la pièce d'à côté. Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont tout déclenché ! Il y a une jolie femme aux cheveux châtains, un grand brun à l'air antipathique et habillé en vert et un autre homme, magnifiquement beau, aux cheveux longs et gris. Ils ont tous les trois des épées ! »

Wolfram sentit que ça n'avait pas fini d'être compliqué.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: "Rhââ, je vais me pendre" suffit pour savoir que rien ne m'appartient? Bouhou.

Note: Alàlà, pardon. J'espère que je n'ai pas embrouillé tout le monde avec mes intrigues bizarres, des fois même dans mon esprit c'est pas très clair (ça fait peur^^). En plus, je suis méchante, car je ne parle même pas de Yuuri et de Wolfram dans ce chapitre. Que je n'aime pas. Mais bon, je le trouvais nécessaire pour qu'on puisse savoir comment Gwendal et les autres étaient arrivés chez Bob. Mais c'était super long, alors je l'ai un peu (beaucoup) accéléré car je trouvais ça ennuyeux. Bon, on va dire que c'est un chapitre de transition/ explication avant le retour à l'intrigue. -.-

_**Chapitre 15 : Retour aux sources**_

Gwendal arqua un sourcil et son visage devint encore plus menaçant, si c'était possible. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, laisser son frère blond en liberté ne pouvait qu'apporter des ennuis. « Penser à l'enfermer quand rentrés à Shin Makoku » se nota-t-il mentalement. En même temps, en remontant plus loin, toute cette galère aurait pu être évitée. La faute à l'ours-abeille. Saleté de truc affreux, répugn…chou tout plein. Kyah. Comment un être qui pouvait se montrer si froid arrivait-il à fondre devant tout ce qui est mignon ? Et puis aussi, la faute à Gunther. Et à Anissina. Et à… rhâ ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient réussir à sortir de là !

« Votre Majestéééé ! Nous venons vous sauver ! Ahh, votre Majestéééé ! »

Voilà que ça recommençait. Mais quelle idée alors, d'avoir autorisé le conseiller aux cheveux argentés à l'accompagner ! Là, oui, il était le seul à blâmer. Un petit moment de faiblesse, et hop ! La galère. Non, la catastrophe. Comment tout ceci avait-il pu arriver ?

**Flash Back**

_Wolfram s'était enfui. Lâchement, en plus, en usant d'un stratagème peu honnête. Le mazoku en vert serra les poings et les dents. Il devait le retrouver, après tout, il avait promis à Ulrike. Oui, que son frère cesserait de l'embêter. Dit comme ça, on peut se demander si le blond n'est pas qu'un sale gosse perturbateur et trop gâté. Oui, donc en fait, cette phrase laissait bien entendre la vérité. _

_Le grand mazoku accéléra dans l'allée. En fait, c'était d'une idiotie sans pareille, mais il aurait pu mettre son épée au feu que son frère allait se rendre encore une fois au temple Shinou. Embêter Ulrike. Et pourquoi ? Mystère. Gwendal chassa tel un moustique l'idée sournoise qui lui était venu, où il était question de Grand Sage et de réponses à ses questions. A la fin, on pouvait se débrouiller sans lui ! Et puis, de toute façon, il est sur Terre. _

_Il se mit à courir, pour s'arrêter précipitamment à l'entente de son nom, d'une voix bien trop familière. _

_« Gwendal ? Gwendal ! Où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Gweeendal ! »_

_Anissina. Ou la bombe humaine. La personne la plus dangereuse qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Et en plus, elle vient de ce côté ! _

_Aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, Gwendal fit demi-tour et se précipita en sens inverse, le visage angoissé. Il allait tellement vite qu'il manqua de percuter Darcascos, qui avait le bonheur d'être toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. _

_« Je ne suis pas là ! » lui cria Gwendal le plus silencieusement possible, en lui lançant un regard entendu et appuyé. _

_Le soldat resta les bras ballants, tandis que le grand brun disparaissait et qu'apparaissait au même moment une tempête rousse, les mains sur les hanches._

_« Darcascos, tu tombes bien ! Où est Gwendal ? Je sens qu'il est dans le coin, ce trouillard. »_

_Regard fuyant et mains tremblantes, Darcascos sentit que sa vie allait peut-être se terminer ici. Il allait mourir assassiné de la main d' Anissina. Il l'avait toujours su. Ah Shinou ! Ses chevaux, ses pauvres chevaux, qui allait les dorloter comme il aimait le faire ? Les pauvres, ils seraient seuls et ils…_

_« Oui allo ? Daaarcaascos ! DARCASCOS ! »_

_Le soldat sursauta, et sortit la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit._

_« Il est pas là. _

_-Oh, vraiment ? fit Anissina, pas dupe, mais pas non plus prête à se laisser abattre._

_-Moui, répondit Darcascos car de toute façon, il ne pouvait plus reculer. _

_-Bien, alors j'ai besoin de toi ! »_

_Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Ah Shinou ! _

**_/_**

_Ulrike soupira. Mais dans quels ennuis s'était-elle fourrée, elle, une grande prêtresse, censée être d'une sagesse incomparable ? Elle ne la voyait pas, là, la sagesse. Le laisser partir! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle était trouillarde, et avait menti à Gwendal, qui avait déboulé comme un rocher d'une avalanche, pour savoir où était son frère. Elle ne pouvait espérer qu'une chose : que Wolfram retrouve Yuuri et qu'ils reviennent ici vite fait bien fait, et personne ne serait au courant de sa bêtise. _

_**/**_

_Gwendal rongeait son frein en silence depuis pas mal de jours. Désormais, il en avait ras le bol. Il allait chercher son frère sur Terre, car quoi que puisse dire Ulrike, il était sûr qu'il s'y trouvait, et le ramener à la maison par la peau des fesses. Il était l'aîné, et lui n'avait pas le droit d'en faire qu'à sa tête, et de déranger tout le monde pour des raisons obscures. Car oui, enfin, rien ne le poussait à se rendre sur Terre. Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait d'attendre tranquillement ici le retour du Roi ? En plus, il avait laissé Greta toute seule. Mais quelle puérilité vraiment. _

_Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir discrètement au temple Shinou, et à se faire envoyer sur Terre. Rapidement, histoire d'éviter…_

_« Lord von Voltaire! » _

_...ce genre de complications._

_Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas se retourner. _

_« Où est Wolfram ? »_

_Oh non. Comment est-ce possible que Gunther arrive ainsi à mettre directement le doigt sur les problèmes ? _

_« Je-pars-sur-terre-retrouver-Wolfram-et-le-Roi-je-reviens-de-suite, fit Gwendal rapidement en espérant que ça passe mieux. Raté. Gunther ouvrit des yeux ronds et larmoyants._

_- Sa Majesté a un problème ? AH, votre Majesté ! (il partit dans un élan lyrique) Vous me manquez tellement ! Je veux venir ! J'en ai assez d'être toujours mis de côté ! Votre Majestééé ! »_

_A ce rythme là il allait ameuter tout le château ! Lavinia surgit soudain d'on ne sait où._

_« Sa Majesté a un problème ? »_

_Gwendal eut envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Mais c'est pas possible ! Il envoya un regard meutrier à Gunther, le prit par le bras et disparut rapidement, tout en envoyant une onde assassine à Lavinia. Bien, il allait falloir se coltiner l'autre chouineur. Super._

_**/**_

_Les deux mazokus, trempés, descendirent l'escalier dans un chuintement du diable. Miko sortit alors de la cuisine, un rouleau à pâtisseries dans la main, et bien déterminée à en découdre avec les voleurs._

_« Gwendal ! s'exclama-t-elle en lâchant son rouleau de surprise. Et Gunther, je suppose ? (l'argenté sourit) Ca me fait plaisir que vous veniez ! En ce moment décidément, en arrive du monde à la maison. Yuuri arrive ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Mes deux garçons ont quitté la maison…_

_-Il n'est pas ici ? tilta Gwendal alors que Gunther, la main sur la bouche, gémissait lamentablement. _

_-Bien sûr que non. Cela fait déjà trois jours qu'il est reparti avec Wolf-chan._

_Gwendal mit la main sur sa garde par pure sécurité, pour se sentir mieux._

_-Vous avez vu Wolfram ? _

_-Oui, il est passé ici. Pas longtemps, malheureusement. Il voulait… dire quelques mots à Yuuri. Ils sont à l'étage ?_

_-Non, asséna le grand mazoku les sourcils froncés. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'on ne les a pas vus. _

_Miko le fixa un moment sans vraiment comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Puis, une étincelle jaillit dans son regard et elle pâlit. Gunther, le visage défait et les yeux tristes, hocha la tête en inspirant._

_« Bien. Nous allons sauver sa Majesté. Nous avons besoin de l'aide de Bob._

_-Nous partons en Suisse, acquiesça Gwendal._

_-Je viens avec vous, » s'imposa Miko avant que quiconque n'ait l'idée de l'en empêcher. _

Voilà. Ils avaient fait tout ce trajet… pour se retrouver tous trois coincés dans une salle obscure. Après s'être introduits furtivement, et avoir fait des efforts pour n'être ni vus ni entendus, une alarme bruyante s'était déclenchée, et toutes les issues s'étaient retrouvées closes. Faits comme des rats. Ils avaient tout essayer pour sortir, mais rien n'avait donné de résultats concluants. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre quelque chose, un message.

Une voix électronique se fit alors entendre, les faisant sursauter.

"On réfléchit mieux après avoir été enfermé non? Nous avons un marché à vous proposer, Bob-sama."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: J'aimerais tellement un petit Wolf pour moi ^^ L'espoir fait vivre x)

Note:  Bouf, je suis contente de retrouver Wolfram et Yuuri, je trouve ça plus intéressant ^^ (oui je sais, c'est moi qui choisis ce que je fais, mais j'suis un peu maso ^^) Peut-être aurez-vous des envies de meurtres vers la fin de ce chapitre. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, moi je me suis bien amusée. Noon? Tout le monde s'en fout? Ok -.- Mais j'ai pensé à un truc: ça fait baiser indirect, alors youpi! Bon, j'ai compris je sors. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. :)

**Chapitre 16 : Une mallette noire**

Un avion volait dans le ciel blanc. Mister John tapota sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil avec agacement de la main droite, tandis que la gauche grattait nerveusement la mallette noire posée sur ses cuisses. La jeune femme qui venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle blanchit de plus belle. Yuuri, assis raide comme un piquet sur le fauteuil d'en face eut pitié d'elle, de ses mains tremblantes et de sa pauvre situation.

« Comment ça ? gronda Mister John dans un tremblement grave, comment ça 'ce sont des personnes étrangères qui s'y sont introduits' ? »

Ses doigts se rétractèrent, les muscles de ses bras se firent plus prononcés. Il s'en aperçut et aspira une grande bouffée d'air. La jeune femme se tassa sur elle-même.

« Nous ne pensions pas que…, commença-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Je m'en fous de vos excuses ! la coupa Mister John sans pitié. Vous êtes une incapable ! »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres.

« Nous avons une photo, » fit-elle d'une voix tremblante et bien trop aiguë.

Mister John arracha la feuille qu'elle lui tendait et la congédia de la main sans un regard. Yuuri la vit rejoindre le cockpit avec empressement. Mister John jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la photo, et la tendit à Yuuri, qui s'en empara avec une pointe d'étonnement. Un regard lui suffit pour se convaincre d'aller se jeter sans parachute du hublot le plus proche. Gunther levait les bras avec désespoir dans un élan tragique, Gwendal avait le visage renfrogné et la mine grave, et sa mère, une épée à la main, lançait un regard féroce au mur qui lui barrait la route. Scène au combien probable.

Yuuri releva une tête calme et indifférente. Pas question que Mister John connaisse leurs liens, ou alors le menacer en les prenant en otage serait si simple. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'otage, il ne savait toujours pas où était Wolfram. Son cœur se serra.

« Je ne connais pas. »

Mister John lui reprit la feuille tout en lui faisant savoir des yeux que, dommage, sa voix avait tremblé.

« Ah. Bon alors il n'est pas nécessaire qu'on apporte l'antidote ?

-Antidote ? Poison ? réagit aussitôt Yuuri, un peu trop rapidement. »

L'homme prit un faux-air d'incrédulité et se saisit de la mallette des deux mains. Il y posa ses avant-bras.

« Dedans se trouve ce qui sauvera ces 'inconnus' d'une mort certaine. »

Yuuri déglutit.

« Une mort certaine ? » répéta-t-il en priant pour avoir mal entendu, qu'on lui réponde qu'il avait tout imaginé, ou mieux encore : qu'il se réveille au château dans son lit aux côtés de Wolfram.

« Oui. L'air a été empoisonné. Par des terroristes en voulant à Bob. Il a eu de la chance que d'autres personnes soient entrées avant lui.

-Sur la photo, personne ne paraissait malade, objecta Yuuri.

-Le poison ne fait pas effet tout se suite, bien sûr, inventa Mister John. »

Il fixa Yuuri avec intensité, essayant de le convaincre de sa bonne foi. S'il arrivait à manipuler le gamin, cette affaire prendrait un sacré bon tournant ! Oh, mais il se congratulait d'avance de ses idées géniales.

« On leur apporte l'antidote, et ils guérissent c'est ça ? C'est tout ?

Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé ? Pour me guérir aussi c'est ça ?

-On les guérit, mais seulement si vous le souhaitez, éluda Mister John.

-Bien sûr ! affirma Yuuri tout en ayant la désagréable impression que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire. C'aurait été trop simple.

-Bien. Alors marché conclu. En gage, je vous confie la mallette. Faites-y attention, si vous perdez l'antidote…Ah, mais avant d'oublier, il y a quelques closes au contrat. D'abord, pas de question, on perdrait du temps. Ensuite, on va avoir besoin de votre maryoku. »

Yuuri se saisit de la mallette vivement, en se jurant de tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

« Mon maryoku n'est pas revenu depuis que ce truc orange m'est rentré dans les veines. »

Mister John grimaça mentalement. Alors que tout marchait comme sur des roulettes, embobinage puissance mille. Il prit un téléphone à droite de son fauteuil et composa un numéro.

« _Ici Labo 3_, fit une voix dans l'appareil.

-Mister John.

-_Oh, bonjour Monsieur. Que désirez-vous ?_

-Parler à Sean Spencer. C'est urgent.

- _Ah, mais c'est qu'il y a un problème Monsieur._

-Quel problème ?

-_Sean Spencer a disparu. On ne le trouve nulle part. Il semblerait que l'incendie lui ait donné une occasion de s'enfuir. Les dernières images que nous avons de lui sont toujours son sauvetage du garçon blond dans le parking 2. C'est une information confidentielle. _

-Et ma fille, où est-elle ?

-_Je regrette Monsieur. Je n'en sais rien._

-Bien. »

Il raccrocha le téléphone. Sa fille s'était enfuie avec Sean, et ils avaient emmené l'autre gamin. Il aurait dû tous les laisser crever.

« Alors ? fit Yuuri qui n'avait eu que le moitié de la conversation.

-Le maryoku va revenir. Et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre ami blond a été retrouvé mort dans le bâtiment. »

Ces mots se firent un chemin lentement dans le cerveau de Yuuri. Wolfram ? Mort ? Wolfram n'existait plus ? Il ne le reverrait jamais ?

Mister John sourit mentalement. Faut bien se défouler comme on peut. Et quel plaisir, de faire souffrir.

**/**

« Je crois qu'il faut établir un plan d'attaque, fit Misa. Si Monsieur a terminé de renvoyer son petit-déjeuner ? »

Wolfram la regarda haineusement. Voilà qu'il avait le mal de la voiture. C'était surtout à cause de cette folle qui conduisait comme une furie. Et puis, il avait mal aux côtes, c'était horrible.

« Oui, répondit Sean. Notre but, c'est d'éviter toute transaction entre Grand Shimaron et la Terre. Nous devons récupérer le Johnku, c'est impératif. Sans ça, Rance ne peut rien faire.

-On doit attendre qu'ils arrivent alors, conclut Misa. Ensuite, il faudra se répartir les rôles. Wolfram von Bielefeld, vous récupérerez le Johnku. Ce sera bien la dernière chose à laquelle mon père pensera en nous voyant débarquer dans ses plans tordus. Sean et moi, nous ferons tout pour détourner son attention. Ca te va, Sean ?

Le dénommé inclina doucement la tête sans sourire.

« Yuuri est avec Rance ? S'il est pris en otage, notre priorité est de le sauver !

-Vous feriez passer les vies de milliers de personnes derrière celle du Maoh ? »

_Oui. _

Wolfram ne répondit pas. Yuuri lui manquait tellement. Il devra récupérer le Johnku, mais il ne savait pas s'il résisterait à botter les fesses de Rance pour avoir gardé Yuuri prisonnier. D'ailleurs, est ce que Yuuri s'était inquiété pour lui ? Sûrement que non. Après tout, il avait juste failli crever dans un incendie criminel.

« De toute façon, si le Maoh est pris en otage, les autres nous aideront. Le truc, c'est qu'il faudra le déguiser, dit Misa à Sean en désignant Wolfram et sans s'adresser au principal intéressé. Cela risquerait de mettre tout le monde en danger par des réactions désordonnées. Ah ! Mais je sais en quoi il va se déguiser. Cela sera intéressant. »

Sean la regarda sans comprendre. Alors Misa écarquilla les yeux d'un air entendu, et Sean fit claquer ses doigts. Mais bien sûr ! Ils se sourirent.

« Et en ce qui concerne mon maryoku ? questionna Wolfram en prenant bien soin de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'ils trafiquaient secrètement.

-Bien que je ne l'ai jamais révélé, j'ai fait des tests. Et il semblerait qu'une émotion très forte vous rendra votre maryoku. Un summum d'émotion. Cela doit assez perturber votre corps pour qu'il puisse détecter et éliminer le Johnku. »

Une sonnerie se fit alors entendre, et Misa décrocha son troisième téléphone piraté. Elle écouta sans dire un mot, puis raccrocha de même.

« Bon. Mon père vient d'atterrir. Il a appelé pour qu'on lui envoie une limousine. Il sera là d'ici une bonne heure. Je crois qu'il serait temps de procéder au déguisement. »

Elle se plaça en face de Wolfram, qui la fixait. Elle s'approcha.

« Vous allez devoir m'enlever mes vêtements, Wolfram von Bielefeld, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin et des pupilles dérivant vers Sean. Pardon, Sean, » ajouta-t-elle.

Et avant que quiconque n'aie pu réagir, elle se jeta sur Wolfram, qui, éberlué, se laissa embrasser.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Faisons dans le sobre et le succint: rien ne m'appartient. (;_;)

Note: On approche de la fin. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois me réjouir ou pleurer xD Les deux, quant à faire. ^^ Et merci pour les reviews! Il n'y a rien qui peut autant motiver je crois, c'est quand même un truc de dingue. Et je suis triste quand je ne peux pas répondre, snif. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre plaira :)

**Chapitre 17 : Feu et eau**

Wolfram tira sur les manches de la chemise qu'il venait de passer, tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir été assez sur ses gardes. Cette… dégénérée l'avait embrassé ! Elle lui avait passé un peu de son pouvoir, lui permettant de se transformer pour quelques heures. Maintenant, l'apparence et les vêtements de Misa lui collaient à la peau. Et il avait envie de vomir chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de ce reflet inconnu dans la vitre de la voiture. Misa avait quant à elle revêtu une apparence quelconque, celui d'une quadragénaire brune au physique peu avantageux. Ce pouvoir était tout de même bien pratique.

« D'ici quelques minutes, la fiesta va commencer, » commenta-t-elle en retenant un petit frisson d'impatience, et en tendant la paire de jumelles à Sean.

_Cette fille est folle._

En même temps, le blond souhaitait aussi de tout cœur que tout cette histoire se termine. Qu'on le soigne, aussi, car ses côtes le faisaient toujours souffrir atrocement. Et puis, revoir Yuuri. Selon les instructions de Sean, il ne devait s'occuper que de du johnku. S'occuper en plus de son fiancé risquerait de faire tomber le plan à l'eau.

Soudain, Sean émit une sorte de petit grognement significatif, les mains crispées sur les jumelles, avec lesquelles il avait vue sur le domaine de Bob.

« Alors ? » fit Misa avec tension.

Sean sortit de son observation.

« Je… je crois que ce sont eux. Ils sont entrés dans le bâtiment. »

Misa fit claquer sa langue avec satisfaction. Voilà les réjouissances. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la voiture, et se dirigèrent vers la bâtisse, Misa ouvrant la marche.

**/**

Miko s'était assise, ayant mal au bras à force d'attendre ses futurs ennemis en faisant des moulinets avec son épée. Gunther s'était enfin tut, sa voix lui faisant (enfin) défaut, puis s'était adossé contre le mur avec une mine triste.

« La situation pourrait être pire, » pensa Gwendal en songeant à quelques instants auparavant, et en profitant du repos de ses oreilles. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas assommé Gunther?

Soudain, des lumières blanches les aveuglèrent. Miko se leva aussitôt la main droite en visière devant ses yeux. Quand enfin ils purent distinguer quoi que ce soit, ils s'aperçurent que les doubles portes de la pièce s'étaient ouvertes. Et au centre de la pièce, un homme, la trentaine, et aux cheveux très bruns. Et avec lui…

« Yuu-chan ? Oh, Yuu-chan mon chéri ! » s'exclama Miko en courant vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre, un jet vert l'intercepta et la projeta violemment contre un mur, où elle s'écrasa par terre. Mister John fit craquer ses doigts nonchalamment.

« Comment pouvez-vous… ? fulmina un Yuuri complètement hors de lui en se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge. Il avait envie de hurler, ou d'aller se cacher dans un coin. Wolfram était mort, comment cet homme pouvait-il ne pas respecter son malheur ? Et puis maltraiter sa mère?

Mister John haussa les épaules. Gwendal restait figé, comprenant la situation. Il ne devait pas approcher, ou le Roi risquerait d'en pâtir. Gunther, après avoir remercié Shinou que Sa Majesté soit en vie, s'était précipité sur Miko, et l'avait aidé à s'asseoir. A part au dos, elle n'avait mal nulle part. Yuuri se souvint qu'il avait la mallette entre ses mains.

« L'antidote… , commença-t-il en s'agenouillant pour ouvrir la mallette.

-Patience, l'en empêcha Mister John en le faisant se redresser d'une main menaçante sur l'épaule. Nous attendons des convives de dernière minute.

-Des…convives ? »

Il acquiesça tranquillement, en rajoutant qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder et Yuuri crut apercevoir un minuscule sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

« Que voulez vous d… articula-t-il, mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La porte s'était encore une fois ouverte, et une grande femme brune, un jeune homme et une psychopathe bien connue étaient entrés.

« Nous voilà au complet, déclara Mister John avec un sourire, pas caché celui-là. Bonjour, ma fille. »

La fausse Misa avait les jambes en coton. Yuuri… Son esprit restait bloqué. Il était tellement heureux de le revoir. Il n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours son Yuuri. Il pouvait le voir, voir même à cette distance cette tristesse palpable dont il était empli et dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Vite, éloigner cette tristesse. Il pourrait bientôt le toucher, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il lui semblait que là, tout de suite, la salle s'était vidée, qu'ils étaient seuls, toutes les sensations de manque qui l'étreignaient s'étaient évaporées. Il dut se retenir de courir, de s'approcher de ce qu'il voulait tellement obtenir. Yuuri… Il ne l'avait pas sauvé de l'incendie, mais il restait tout de même Yuuri, et il ne pouvait, il n'était pas capable de lui en vouloir. Tout son être réclamait Yuuri.

Le brun le toisait avec surprise. Alors, c'était à cause d'elle ? La fille de Mister John ?

« Eh bien alors, tu ne dis plus rien, ma fille ? le nargua Mister John, sans savoir qu'il se trompait complètement.

La femme brune toussa d'un air important. Wolfram comprit le message. Ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce, puis s'arrêtèrent sur la mallette de Yuuri. Récupérer le johnku. Mais pourquoi Yuuri serrait-il cette mallette comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

« Yuuri… » fit Wolfram en tendant la main et avançant d'un pas.

L'intéressé tressaillit. Le son de cette voix, pas la voix en elle-même mais les intonations, cette façon de prononcer son nom… Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela tellement sensuel. C'était du Wolfram, ça, assurément. Mais Wolfram n'existait plus, et Yuuri sentit son pauvre cœur, perturbé par des espoirs qui n'existaient plus non plus, qui tremblait.

« N'approche pas ! » hurla-t-il douloureusement.

Wolfram se stoppa et Yuuri vit passer un éclair de souffrance contenue dans les yeux de l'image de Misa.

Mais Mister John trouvait que, décidément, l'attitude de sa fille était de plus en plus louche. La vraie Misa réagit, et fonça sur Mister John sans vraiment avoir de plan en tête, et ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que de la repousser d'un pouvoir violent. Misa, à Terre, se releva toute seule en retenant une grimace, et fixa son père droit dans les yeux. Elle avait détourné son attention de Yuuri et Wolfram, c'était le principal.

Mister John se racla la gorge et s'adressa au jeune homme qui avait sursauté lorsqu'il avait ejecté Misa.

« Bien. Sean Spencer, j'imagine ? Vous êtes là pour m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai à faire ?

-Assurément, » répondit Sean calmement.

Yuuri fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient là pour les empêcher de sauver sa mère, Gwendal et Gunther ? Ses bras emprisonnèrent la mallette. Wolfram ne comprenait pas. Yuuri aurait pu avoir le loisir de s'enfuir, mais il ne le faisait pas. Et puis, pourquoi protégeait-il le johnku ainsi ?

« Comment annule-t-on les effets du johnku ?

-Je ne vous le dirai pas.

-Je peux le tuer. »

Gunther et Gwendal dégainèrent leur épée dans une jolie simultanéité. Miko fit mieux. Elle se précipita tellement vite et par derrière que Mister John n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces de la garde de son épée.

« Vous ne tuerez pas mon fils ! »

Mister John tomba à genoux, sonné, mais pas assez pour s'évanouir. Misa sentit que c'était la diversion dont ils avaient besoin.

« Maintenant ! » hurla-t-elle soudain en faisant des grands gestes en direction de Wolfram.

Le blond bondit vers Yuuri, vers le johnku. Mais alors qu'il fonçait vers la mallette, Yuuri recula et Wolfram, n'ayant pas assez bien calculé sa trajectoire, rentra de plein fouet dans son fiancé, le plaquant à terre.

Restant au dessus de Yuuri, Wolfram se plaça sur ses avant-bras. Il était contre Yuuri, et son cœur cognait tellement fort qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

« Que… ? réussit à sortir Yuuri tout en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas lui même envie de sortir de cette position.

-Chuut, » fit Wolfram en lui posant sa main sur la bouche.

Il voulait profiter de ce moment, et non pas le gâcher par des phrases inutiles.

Yuuri tourna la tête d'un air attristé.

« Si je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé…, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

-Yuuri ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Le brun sentit son esprit s'embrumer. Depuis quand étaient-ils comme ça ? Et puis, de quel droit Misa se permettait-elle de l'appeler Yuuri, et de le questionner ? Et puis, de l'attaquer ? Mais cette façon de prononcer son nom, avec une légère angoisse. Et si… ?

« Wolfram ? » chuchota le brun avec délicatesse, car il avait peur de cette réponse, qui pouvait de nouveau le fracasser. Mais l'image de Misa esquissa un sourire de reconnaissance, avant de se relever, après tout ils avaient encore un fou à arrêter, et une mallette à récupérer. Yuuri voulut le retenir, mais son cerveau refusait d'agir. Wolfram s'empara de la mallette doucement, et se détourna, de toute façon Yuuri ne bougeait plus, ne la serrait plus. Il restait juste allongé sur le dos, en état de choc.

Son corps se mit à trembler, ses muscles de raidirent, et le pouvoir bleu jaillit finalement vers le plafond, trop longtemps emprisonné. Le maryoku afflua dans ses veines. Ses cheveux poussèrent, lui créant une tignasse brune encore plus longue qu'habituellement. Le Maoh se releva sans bouger, son pouvoir seul l'aidant, et gravita légèrement au dessus du sol.

Wolfram, qui lui tournait le dos, avait juste aperçu le visage rassuré de Mister John, ce qui n'était pas du tout rassurant. Il se retourna en vitesse, et aperçut cette petite boule de pouvoir. Deux serpents d'eau en jaillirent, se précipitant sur la mallette. Wolfram ne résista pas longtemps, et ils l'arrachèrent au blond, qui savait bien que dans de telles situations, il était impossible de pouvoir avoir une discussion raisonnée avec le Maoh.

Ayant récupéré la mallette, les serpents s'attaquèrent au possesseur, et l'emprisonnèrent dans une prison liquide tout en le décollant du sol.

« Tu… tu m'empêches de les sauver ? » gronda le Maoh, et Wolfram sut ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Pour cela, je demande, VENGEAN…

Il ne put continuer. Le corps de Wolfram avait réagit de lui-même. Il fut pris de convulsions, et une boule de feu jaillit de sa poitrine. Il reprit son apparence d'origine d'un coup, ses cheveux redevinrent blonds, mais ses yeux restèrent rouges, totalement emplis de pouvoir. Wolfram était comme Yuuri, et tout deux ne savaient plus qui ils étaient ou encore qui ils avaient en face, ne contrôlant plus leur maryoku bien trop puissant.

Cela perturba suffisamment la boule d'eau pour que ses serpents lâchent le feu et la mallette.

Feu et eau se trouvaient maintenant face à face.

« Cela devient intéressant. » commenta Mister John en se caressant la tête.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: Pfiou, par où commencer? Par peut-être: Aaaaah, je suis hyper en retard! Euh...oui une semaine x) Mais je n'aimais pas du tout ma fin, donc je ne pouvais pas la publier, grrr. Du coup, je l'ai réécrite. Bref, désolée désolée. Ensuite: bouhou c'est la fin de JMA ;_; J'aimerais, mais je veux pas embêter le monde, faire un super beau discours, mais en fait donc non (cette phrase ne veut rien dire ^^). Remplaçons par: merci merci! C'est plus court, mais ça veut tout dire :)

**Chapitre 18 : Observation et compréhension**

Ils se fixaient en tremblant. Quelque chose au fond de leur conscience devait essayer de bloquer l'affrontement inéluctable. Mais les yeux rouges de Wolfram se posèrent sur la mallette dans laquelle résidait le principal problème, et un jet de feu jaillit de ses mains. Jet aussitôt renvoyé par une protection d'eau autour du johnku.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, puis leur deux pouvoirs explosèrent comme on pique un ballon avec une aiguille. Tous deux trop longtemps contenus, ils en avaient que plus de puissance. Ils se rencontrèrent avec violence, émettant comme un bruit d'explosion. Deux milieux contraires se rencontraient.

Mister John observait calmement la scène, guettant le moment où il pourrait enfin intervenir. Misa restait effarée et envieuse devant ce déferlement de maryoku, et Sean lui caressait le bras, moins pour la rassurer que pour se rassurer lui-même. Gunther jetait des coups d'œil angoissés à Gwendal, les mains sur la tête, en se demandant vraiment s'il avait l'intention de ne rien faire, et Gwendal pensait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire en s'approchant. A ne plus savoir qui était le méchant dans l'histoire, on finissait par voir les deux se retourner contre soi. Jennifer passait d'un combattant à l'autre, tout en empoignant avec force la garde de son épée, au cas où.

Mais le feu semblait s'éteindre progressivement. Wolfram blanc comme un linge, paraissait comme souffrir le martyr. Les deux pouvoirs se déversaient dans le vide, sans avoir le moindre impact. Puis soudain, le feu arrêta de contrer l'eau, et recevant le pouvoir de son fiancé de plein fouet, Wolfram se retrouva projeté contre le sol, alors même qu'il s'évanouissait.

Miko se précipita devant lui, ne sachant trop comment elle pourrait le protéger, mais reconnaissant que pour le moment c'était celui qui avait le plus besoin d'aide. Mais ce fut inutile, Yuuri s'effondra sur le sol à quatre pattes, son pouvoir crachotant comme une ampoule usée. Son cerveau n'avait compris qu'une chose : il avait fait du mal à Wolfram, car oui, il s'en souvenait, c'était Wolfram contre lequel il se battait. Wolfram. Qui n'était pas mort ? Oui, il se souvenait de ce sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude qui lui avait fait perdre l'esprit. Il l'avait retrouvé son Wolfram. Mais pourquoi se dressait-il contre lui, alors qu'il essayait de tous les aider, qu'il était si heureux de le retrouver ? Avait-il été contaminé ?

Yuuri essayait de reprendre son souffle, mais il hoquetait surchargé de puissance. Enfin, il y eut une dernière déferlante vers le plafond, puis l'eau rentra par force dans son corps, puis y resta docilement, vaincue. Toujours au sol, Yuuri put enfin voir les alentours de ses yeux non-bleus. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers Wolfram, toujours sans connaissances. Comment avait-il pu se perdre au point d'oublier qu'il pouvait faire du mal à son blond ?

Sa culpabilité l'attaqua férocement. Le retrouver vivant, pour mieux le faire mourir ? Quel fiancé pathétique il faisait. Il n'avait même pas réussi à le sauver de l'incendie, et maintenant. Yuuri saisit la main de son fiancé fiévreusement. Malgré sa peur, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au doux contact de sa peau contre ses doigts. Il caressa du pouce sa paume, et enfin porta cette main blanche à sa bouche, pour mieux être sûr de ne pas rêver.

« Outch ! » fit alors Misa rejetée par un jet de pouvoir vert.

Yuuri sortit aussitôt de sa contemplation, et prit conscience de la réalité de la situation. Il devait guérir Wolfram le plus rapidement possible et non se perdre dans son bonheur.

Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Mister John éclata d'un rire bruyant et bref. Yuuri tourna rapidement la tête, et le vit, la mallette noire dans les mains. Le brun fronça les sourcils : sans la mallette, impossible de sauver Wolfram, sa mère, Gunther et Gwendal. Il lâcha avec regrets la main de son fiancé en la posant délicatement, puis se releva avec dignité.

« J'ai besoin de cette mallette maintenant. »

Mister John hocha la tête d'un air triomphant. Yuuri crut intercepter un regard significatif de Sean vers Misa au sujet de Wolfram, mais chassa ses pensées paranoïaques.

« Et moi j'ai besoin de vous, » décréta Mister John.

Yuuri se gratta le derrière de la tête d'un air perdu.

« Enfin non, rectifia Mister John, j'ai surtout besoin de votre maryoku. Maintenant qu'il est revenu, envoyez-moi sur Shin Makoku.

-Contre la mallette ?

-Oui, » affirma l'homme en ayant nullement l'intention de la lui rendre.

Yuuri invoqua son pouvoir lentement, histoire de former une flaque d'eau assez importante pour pouvoir envoyer Mister John sur Shin Makoku, tandis que ce dernier voyait des étoiles dans les yeux sa victoire déjà faite. Quand l'eau atteignit un volume conséquent, Yuuri fit signe à Mister John de s'y placer en son centre. Ce dernier trempa ses pieds avec délectation.

« Je vous jetterai la mallette quand je me sentirai partir », informa-t-il.

Yuuri hocha une tête soupçonneuse, mais ne le contraria pas. Son pouvoir afflua dans ses veines. Il allait récupérer l'antidote, dégager Mister John d'ici, et tout serait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Ses cheveux poussèrent, ses yeux redevinrent bleus. Mister John sentit que la partie était déjà gagnée. Mais alors que Yuuri allait balancer son pouvoir, un râle l'en empêcha.

« Yuuuuri », avait fait une voix faible, mais aux intonations parfaitement reconnaissables.

Le brun sursauta et se retourna en direction du corps allongé. Wolfram avait ouvert les yeux, et Misa se relevait avec un air satisfait. Yuuri voulut courir vers lui, se rapprocher de lui, ne plus jamais le quitter, mais Mister John toussa avec agacement.

La suite se fit alors très rapidement. Le blond cria, une lueur passa dans les yeux de Yuuri, et le pouvoir frappa.

Mister John, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres, se disait que décidément, voyager n'avait pas été si compliqué. Il n'avait quasiment rien senti ! Ce fut quand il rouvrit les paupières qu'il s'aperçut du problème. Yuuri observait avec fierté son œuvre. Mister John observait avec effroi son œuvre. La mallette, non, ce qui restait de la mallette, gisait au sol, dans une magnifique œuvre d'art contemporain noire et orange. Le johnku s'exfiltrait de tubes en verre brisés en formant de petits sillons.

Gwendal et Miko encadrèrent immédiatement Mister John, tandis que Sean et Misa sortaient de la pièce, main dans la main et un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Les autres les suivirent, mus par un pressentiment comme quoi il ne fallait pas rester là. Gwendal dû même traîner Gunther dehors, qui n'avait qu'une envie, faire un câlin à sa majesté chérie.

« Pique-le, lui aussi, hein ? » répéta Yuuri dans un murmure, en repensant à leur kidnapping. Merci Wolfram et son cri miraculeux, qui lui avait permis de tout comprendre instantanément.

Il pivota en direction du blond. Leurs yeux se croisèrent immédiatement. Yuuri plongea dans une mer verte, irrésistible. Le blond, dont les côtes n'étaient même plus douloureuses, se releva sans lâcher son fiancé du regard, et ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, sans oser croire qu'après tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre, ils se retrouvaient sains et saufs. Plus rien n'existait, seulement eux. Le monde s'éclipsait. Ils firent quelques pas, jusqu'à pouvoir se toucher.

« Wolfram, je… j'ai cru que tu étais… », murmura Yuuri, mais sans pouvoir continuer, sa voix restant coincée dans sa gorge.

Le blond leva les mains, et doucement, comme dans un songe, les yeux fermés, il les plaça sur le torse de Yuuri. Il rouvrit des yeux étincelants.

« Tu es réel. Tu n'es pas un rêve. »

Il voulut prendre une grande inspiration, mais on l'en empêcha. Les lèvres de Yuuri s'étaient emparées de sa bouche, réduisant à néant ses espoirs de pouvoir réfléchir. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'elle-même, et Yuuri s'y immisça avec délice. Ils sombrèrent tout deux dans une sensation de douceur avide, leurs deux corps enfin connectés. Wolfram se colla de plus belle à Yuuri, ses bras entourant son cou. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux cheveux bruns du Maoh tandis que celui-ci l'emprisonnait dans une étreinte fiévreuse.

« Je sais…haleta Wolfram, Misa a…je sais…pour l'incendie. Je sais que tu… »

Wolfram sentit que la bouche de Yuuri contre la sienne s'étirait en un sourire.

Soudain, une voix furieuse se fit entendre. Ils reconnurent instantanément la voix de Miko et se détachant avec regrets, mais sans se séparer complètement, ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce attenante rapidement. Ils étaient tous là, sur le pied de guerre, entourant l'unique porte suspicieusement.

« Je vais en faire de la chair à pâté, de ces enquiquineurs, répéta Miko énervée, un peu moins fort que la première fois cependant.

-Ca a frappé, répondit Sean sombrement au regard questionneur que Yuuri lui avait adressé.

Encore des ennuis ?

La porte s'ouvrit finalement à la volée.

« Vous êtes tous là, j'avais raison. Bah alors, on fait une fête sans nous inviter? »

Murata se réveilla deux semaines plus tard, le corps entièrement recouvert de bandages, et sans comprendre pourquoi tant de gens lui en voulait.


End file.
